Deviations
by mememoll
Summary: Main pairings: Astrid Cousland/Alistair and Aidan Cousland/Leliana. Story is very AU and will include most of the characters ideas in DAO, DA2 and the DA books with the addition of OCs. Alistair is raised in Highever and the story spans through his and Astrid's youth. Aidan Cousland becomes a warden, but Astrid and Alistair do not.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

9:10 Dragon

Fiona and Duncan arrived at Highever on their way to Denerim to see the King of Ferelden from Weisshaupt.

"Fiona we will rest here for the night."

Fiona nodded. Duncan rented two rooms, one for Fiona and her child and the other one for him. Fiona rested in her room while Duncan went downstairs and ordered some ale. Duncan had food sent to Fiona's room.

"Miss, may I ask a question. The girl nodded. "Security seems tighter in Highever then I remember. Did something happen?"

"O' no sir, The Teryn is just taking precautions. He always does when the King visits."

"Thank you Miss"

_This is good news. My visit with the King will be more discrete here than in Denerim. Hopefully, Loghain stayed in Denerim. _

After relaying this news to Fiona, he wrote a letter to Teryn Cousland.

_Teryn Cousland,_

_I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens in Weisshaupt. I don't believe we have met. I was on my way to visit the King, when I learned that he is here in Highever. I am sorry to interfere with the King's visit, but I must ask for an audience with the King._

_Humbly,_

_Warden Duncan_

He also wrote a similar note to the king, but included more details. He handed the letters to a messenger and gave the boy a few extra to ensure immediate delivery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revelations and Introductions (Duncan's POV)**

Duncan received a prompt reply message requesting him to come to the castle the next afternoon. He hasn't met the Teryn before but had heard he was a good and decent man and leader. The warm inviting tone of the Teryn's message seemed to be proof of this. The next day Duncan made his way to the castle. A guard led him to the Teryn's study.

"Well met, Warden Duncan, It is an honor to have a member of the esteemed Grey Warden in my home." Duncan was pleased with the man's easy-going nature. After short pleasantries and an offer of drinks, the Teryn left Duncan and the King to talk in private.

Sometime later the two men were led to a garden area where the Teryn was enjoying some free time with his family. Duncan saw the Prince and a boy about the Prince's age playing with practice swords. The Teryn was on the ground pretending to be the mortally wounded opponent of the two boys'.

"You're reign is over King Meghren. You and your Orlesians are no longer welcome here." He heard the young prince say. _Guess that makes the poor Teryn, Meghren. Hmm…I wonder if the other boy is playing the role of Loghain or his own father._

On a bench nearby two ladies attended to a younger boy and enjoyed the not quite accurate recount of the rebellion against the Orlesian occupation. Duncan could not help but chuckle to himself while watching the children's antics. _Yes, the Couslands are definitely not the typical cold and stiff noble family. _

Prince Cailan ran over to his father. "Father!" The King smiled and asked his son if he was done torturing their host. The King tossed an appreciative smile over to their host who was dusting himself off.

"Yes, Father. I was fighting the Orlesians just like you."

"I see and what a fine show it was. Cailan, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Duncan of the Grey Wardens. Duncan this is my son Prince Cailan."

"Well met your Royal Highness"

A wide eyed Cailan replied, "You're really a Grey Warden."

Yes, I am.

"OOO', Grey Wardens are heroes of old and vanquishers of monsters. My tutor has taught me all about your order" the Prince beamed.

Maric quickly put an end to the conversation knowing his son could be at this all day. "Cailan, you can speak to Duncan about his order later, but right now I would like to make introductions."

"Yes, Father"

"Duncan, come meet the Teryn's family." After introductions the King said, "Bryce, I need to run into town with Duncan."

"Your Majesty, we can delay supper if need be," Bryce's wife, Eleanor stated.

"No, No, Eleanor that will not be necessary. I should be back before then, but thank you for your kind offer, my Lady."

** (Bryce's POV during Revelations and Introductions)**

He saw the king and the Warden enter the garden. _Maric looks troubled. I hope all is well. _Bryce and Maric became friends a few years after the war. He knew that the King's hunting excursions in Highever were meant to give him some breathing room from Loghain and the machinations inside the palace. Bryce always wondered how healthy the King's friendship with Loghain was. _Being around Loghain all the time must be stressful. No wonder the easy going nature of my family helps the King release some of his tension…_ _and good for the Prince too_. Bryce was sorry to see trouble follow the king to Highever. _At least,_ _the King seems to trust the warden. Still, I don't like the King slipping out of the castle without any guards. Oh, well, I can't make the King do anything he doesn't want to. _

**Back at the Inn (Maric's POV)**

Duncan lightly knocked on Fiona's door. Maric wore a simple hooded cape hoping not to draw attention to himself.

"Who is it?"

"It's Duncan and I have brought a guest."

"Come in"

_She is still beautiful._ Maric and Fiona made their salutations. Maric could not take his eyes of the child in her arms. Slowly stepping closer, he asked "Is this…him" Maric sat beside her on the sofa. _Silly question…Oh well…nerves_

"Yes, Maric, your son, Alistair"

"Hi there Alistair" Maric peered down at the babe. The boy grabbed Maric's finger, which made Maric laugh and look up at Fiona who was smiling too. _Good reflexes, my boy. Looks like you have the Theirin mop of blonde hair but your mother's eyes. _

"Almost a year old?" the King asked.

"Yes," Fiona answered but she wasn't sure how she felt about the question.

Brows knitting together he said, "a little young for traveling."

"Yes, but the arrangement with the family who was taking care of him was short term." She hesitated then added "it was important to bring him here as soon as possible."

"Duncan said the Wardens were taking him to the chantry?"

Yes, In Weisshaupt it is customary for a child of a Warden to be raised outside of the order. Normally the mother does not know who will raise the child. These measures are meant to prevent any…_distractions_ from the mother's duties. _Maric noticed the hint of sadness and anger when she said this. _"But when the mother is a mage, it seems the order feels it is necessary to take the child to the Chantry. She frowned. _Okay, I understand her rising anger at this knowledge. I agree, but is that… disappointment in her eyes…disillusionment in her order? "_I confronted the First Warden about this. Luckily, he agreed after a long debate to allow me to bring Alistair to his father. A man he believes to be a simple soldier from this country." Maric smiled to let her know he appreciated her discretion.

"Do you want me to acknowledge the boy and raise him as a prince?"

"No…I want the boy to have a simple…easy up-bringing." Something neither of us had or can provide him."

Maric frowned at this but understood. The hurt was evident in his voice. "You truly don't want him raised by me or me to acknowledge him?" _That would prevent any threats against the boy or competition for the throne. But, I was hoping for a chance to get it right this time…be a real father. _

At this point, Fiona was up and pacing. She stopped pacing and peered out the window. She waved Maric over "That's what I want for the boy."

Maric looked down at the street and saw a happy loving peasant family. The father was tossing the boy in the air. The mother was holding the hand of her daughter browsing the wares of a merchant. It was a truly endearing sight. It made him think of Bryce and his family. _But Maker, there would be so much talk. Bryce can be trusted to keep this delicate secret, but…what… have his friend pretend the boy is HIS bastard? No, No that will not do._

"So have the boy taken in by a peasant family or any loving family?"

"I don't know. Being raised by a noble will not move him very far away from the machination I want to protect him from."

"I see."

"Fiona, I promised the Couslands I would return in time for supper. I also need some time to let all this sink in and concoct some sort of plan. I will send word tomorrow." _And I just feel the need to run, hide and…forget this mess._

_"Good night Your Majesty." Sympathetically, she placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I'm sorry to lay all of this suddenly at your feet."_

_Maric gave her a sad smile and rested his hand on top of hers. He said softly, "I understand, we will work this out, Fiona."_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Walk Back (Maric's POV)**

Maric and Duncan nodded at each other. In silence they journeyed back to the castle. Maric was busy berating himself. His mind went in 100 different directions. _Ugh, I didn't even ask to hold my son…I'm going to be awful dinner company. Bryce is observant he will know something is wrong… Shit, I'm gonna have to postpone the hunting trip. _These trips with Bryce and the two boys was part of his attempt to repair his relationship with his son. _Or an attempt to start a relationship with the boy…I can't cancel. _

Maric was so deep in thought he barely noticed they were already at the castle entrance.

"Duncan, I will send word by mid-day tomorrow."

Duncan nodded, "Thank you and good night your Majesty."

Inside the castle, Maric's guards quickly got into step behind him. They were relieved to see him return. Maric told a servant to tell the Teryn he would be in his quarters until supper.

**Dinner (Maric's POV)**

Dinner was pleasant. He enjoyed watching his son merrily chat with Fergus. He mused over the Bryce's second son's attempts to involve himself in the older boy's conversation. He couldn't help but envision with a mixture of feeling _his _younger son in the place of Aidan. He marveled with delight at the notion of _his_ _boys_. _…Would they learn to love each other and help each other grow into better men or…? Doesn't matter…It will never be. Fiona wants the child brought up outside the castle. _He sighed at this and said a few words about what was being said over dinner _table_. _Damn, I hope Bryce is not insulted by my distracted behavior. He will understand after we talk tonight._

**Later that night in Bryce's Study**

"Would you like some Scotch?"

"Yes, thank you Bryce."

"I must apologize for my distracted mood."

"Is it something the rest of Ferelden should be concerned about like a blight?"

For a fleeting moment, Maric's thought about his strange conversation with the Witch of Wilds many years ago. "No, nothing that devastating, thank the Maker."

"Well that's good. It would be nice to meet the Maker without living through one."

Maric let out a long breath and braced himself. _This will not be an easy tale to tell._ He started his tale with his first time meeting Fiona and Duncan. He ended with the conversation he had with Fiona earlier today. He left out anything that gave away Warden secrets.

Bryce was quiet through most of the telling. Afterwards Bryce took a moment to take it all in. "You stated what the mother wants, but what do you want, Maric."

"I don't know. Fiona has a point. Life in the palace has can be stressful." But, it can also be a lonely place. It may be a comfort for Cailan to have a brother. I can weather the shit storm announcing the boy's existence will usher in, but I don't need some damn noble using either of my boys in a power ploy.

"There is that to consider. Well, no matter what the mother wants your top priority should be to the country and your boys." Sometimes it helps to write out all the angles…pros and cons on paper. With a wry smile he added "then toss the paper in the fire when you're done of course."

"Any leads on where you might place the boy if not with you?"

Well…There's Eamon…?"

Bryce raised an eyebrow, and held in the need to snort indignantly. "You mean Eamon, the unmarried political animal and brother to your late wife?"

Laughing, Maric replied "Well when you put it that way, maybe not…Well…then there is you, Bruce. You are too high profile perhaps to raise him directly but maybe a family in the castle or in Highever proper?"

A light bulb flipped on in his mind. "Yes, I might actually know of a perfect family. You've met Marshall Balen, Mayor of Highever, yes? Maric nodded. "I trust the man with my life. His family has been loyal to mine for centuries. He fought alongside me against the Orlesians. He lost his first wife and their son during the war. He remarried, but his current wife has had a hard time producing a son. They do have a daughter. But…the last attempt…was awful… the son only lived a few hours and his wife, Sari was almost lost. He loves her and I think he has convinced to take herbs to prevent the risk of losing her…none of this common knowledge. Hmm…with the Balens the boy will receive a decent education. Also Marshal is the grandson of a minor Bann and a loyal constituent. It wouldn't seem so strange if the boy becomes one of my knights. Oh, and the daughter has strawberry blonde hair, so any Therein blonde won't stick out like a sore thumb."

_I am so glad I was here and not at the palace when I found out. Bryce is providing nonjudgmental sound advice. It's is nice_ _to speak concerns with someone without a hidden agenda or glowers at you in disappointment. Bryce has a gift with putting people at ease. Loghain on the other has a real knack for making me feel like an invalid or a misbehaving child. I' will eventually have to tell him though…_

They discussed the situation late into the night until a decision was made more or less.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Maric answered, "…I believe so."

"Well if for any reason you change your mind, it is probably best you do so early on. Give Cailan and the nobles a chance to get used to the idea. Also, I hate the idea of taking the boy away from the Balens after they consider him a son." …Well, it's settled then, I will have Balen sent for tomorrow."

"Bryce, do you really think it is good idea that the Balens meet Fiona?"

It's your call but yes. I hate lying and keeping the little bit of information we are from him, but it's necessary. …But…maybe Fiona should leave her staff at the inn and try not to juggle fire balls." Both men laughed. "…I want Marshal to agree to this with his eyes open…but I think he will appreciate not knowing he has prince living with him. The less people that know I think the safer it will be for Balen's family and yours. They should only be told if this changes. _"_It should also make it easier for the mother too." _Maric nodded in agreement._

So it was all settled and the two had one more drink before retiring for the night. They finished their drinks in a comfortable silence; Until Bryce broke the silence with, "_So_ a warden mage elf", Bryce asked with a sly smile and laugh. Maric replied with a smirk, "A pretty and feisty warden mage elf." Bryce shook his head and both men laughed. Shortly afterwards they parted for much needed sleep. Maric went to bed feeling more at ease than he had since he learned about his son.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two days later**

It was mid-morning when Marshall arrived at the Castle. He hadn't seen the Teyrn recently, so the summons was a bit of a surprised. When he arrived, a servant escorted Marshall to the Teyrn's study, where Teyrn Bryce Cousland stood with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Your Grace."

"Marshal, have a seat, How are Sari and Jasmine?"

"They are both well Your Grace, thank you for asking. What can I do for you?"

"I have been asked to find a good home for a boy babe. I was wandering if you and Sari would be willing to foster the child?"

"Is this the babe that came to town with the elf and Rivaini?"

"Good man, keeping tabs on the new faces. You're correct. They are Grey Wardens and are staying in the castle, for now. Bryce paused pensively for a moment then he asked, What do you know about the Grey Wardens?

"Not much…I know they are called upon during blights."

"True, they also fight pockets of darkspawn between blights. This is not a lifestyle conducive to raising a child. The Rivaini's name is Duncan. He was actually born in Highever and wishes the babe, Alistair, to be raised here. Duncan's father was Fereldan. Do you remember the blacksmith named Fredrick?"

"Yes, I believe so, he left during the occupation. Duncan is Fredrick's Son?" The Teyrn nodded.

Marshall asked in a nonplused fashion, "The elf is the boy's mother?"

"Yes… and she is also a mage." _It would be easier if that wasn't so_ _but the man needs to know._ He gave Marshall time to mull this over. He then said, "This is a tall order I know, but it would be a favor to me. Also, you will be compensated for you trouble." _ Maric offered, but if he hadn't I would have. It is only right. _"Hopefully, the boy will show no signs of magic and everything will be fine. Marshall, you will not be frowned upon if you decline. The choice is yours. What say you?"

"It is something Sari and I need to consider. She and I both wanted a boy, but as you know it doesn't seem that it is meant to be. This may be a good compromise, even if the child has to leave us before he's grown. I need to speak with my wife."

"Yes, of course. Duncan and Fiona are also agreeable about speaking with you and your wife, just let me know."

Marshall nodded and paused for a moment. "Finally," he asked, "Is it possible to see the boy now…before I speak to my wife?"

"Yes, of course." Bryce opened the door of his study to send a servant to Nan requesting that she bring the baby here.

Fiona and Nan came in with the child. Both women greeted Marshall.

Marshall peered down at the babe. _The babe was adorable all smiles and giggles. __"_He looks like a fine, strong boy…happy too," stated Marshall smiling up at Fiona.

Fiona's face seemed as expressionless as her voice when she said, "Yes, Alistair is a very sweet boy. He took the trip from Weisshaupt in stride."

_Hmmm… the mother doesn't have much personality __maybe she just keeping her emotions inside. _"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Fiona answered crisply, "It is not a matter of what I want. It simply needs to be done." Marshall nodded in acknowledgment.

Then he and the Teryn stepped away from the ladies and moved towards the door. "You know the minute I tell Sari, it's a done deal." The Teryn laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I figured as much. I knew telling you both together…wouldn't give you much choice. Even Eleanor is now talking about how nice it would be to have a little girl running through these halls."

Marshal laughed and said, "I will speak with Sari." _After seeing the baby, he wanted the boy just as much as he knew his wife would. I probably could have gone without meeting 'Ms. Personality' though._

"I'm glad to hear it. Any child would be lucky to have you two as parents. Unfortunately, I will be leaving tomorrow morning, but Eleanor will be here. You and your wife can come see the child anytime." _Thank the Maker that's done, now time for hunting and some father son bonding of my own_.

"Thank you. Good day, Your Grace."

By the time the Teryn came back from his trip, the Wardens were gone and Alistair was with the Balens. Six month later the Teryna discovered she was pregnant and, happily, gave birth to a little girl.

Over the years, Alistair grew into a fine young boy, no doubt due to the love and care given to him by his foster parents. When they had taken in the baby boy, Sari had told everyone in town that Fiona was his nursemaid, and Alistair was never told the truth about his actual parents. The Balens prayed that the Maker wouldn't punish them for this lie by making Alistair a mage.

The King asked about the boy, but never once went to see him. Bryce figured it was probably for the best.

**Five years later: The Balen Home (Jasmines POV)**

"We have some news. You two have a baby brother or sister on the way." _Father looks worried. _"I want each of you to be on your best behavior and help your mother out around the house."

"Of course, Da," the siblings said in unison.

"I want a Brother! There are so many things I can teach him"

Jasmine knew how scary her mother's last pregnancies were. _Maker let it be a boy. Please, please let Ma be okay._

Marshall continued, "Also, Grandma Pearson will be coming to stay with us in a few months so she can help out your Ma." Alistair groaned and rolled his eyes. For his wife's benefit, Marshall gave his son a stern look, but soon relented and gave his son a private smile and wink. Neither male liked the old woman. Marshall thought the woman was a busy body and a tyrant. _Maker's knickers_ _that old bat will be barking orders at all of us in no time_. Now that Mr. Pearson has passed on and Sari brother has taken over the family farm, there's a good chance the woman will never leave. Marshall couldn't help but groan himself at this prospect. He also didn't like the way the woman treated Alistair, either. While the rest of the family accepted him, his Mother in law made a point to make the boy feel like an outcast. Marshall knew this would only get worst with the birth of a son.

After supper, Marshall said, "All right, Jazzy help your mother clean up the dishes. Alistair, help me bring in some more wood."

"Yes Da," both children said. Alistair liked bringing wood in with his father. The male Balens took this opportunity to talk _men stuff_, as Alistair called it. This time the two commiserated about the pending arrival of Grandma Tilda Pearson. Marshall told Alistair not to pay any attention to the Old Coon and that he would have a pep talk with the women when she arrives. Alistair thanked his father and then listened to his father's "big brother" speech. After all chores were taken care of the family settled around the fire and listened to Father Balen's stories. It was a truly happy home and good choice for Alistair. Everyone hoped that wouldn't change with the upcoming birth.

**Cousland Castle: 1 month later**

"So, Sari Marshall is pregnant?

"Yes," Bryce said grimly. "Marshall is worried. It will devastate him if he loses Sari. He'd also have to raise the children alone. Hopefully the mid-wife was wrong and Sari could survive another birth. There won't be much of Marshall left if she doesn't. Maker knows what I would have done if you didn't survive Astrid's birth." _I remember how worried I was during Eleanor's last pregnancy. _He two previous miscarriages, both the Teryn and Teyrna were worried the child would not make it to full term, but Bryce was also worried about Eleanor not surviving the birth.

"Hush Bryce, everything turned out fine and we now have a beautiful daughter."

Bryce smiled and thought fondly about _their_ little girl sleeping in the next room. "Yes, we do love. I think I will send the keep's healer to them a few months before the birth."

"They will appreciate that. Good night dear."

**Balen Home: 4 months later**

"Alistair! You have ruined your Sunday best, you troublesome child."

"It's not that bad Grandma, just a little muddy. O' maybe one itsy bitsy rip," he said looking up impishly which only deepened the woman's scowl.

Grandma Pearson dragged Alistair inside by his ear. "What was my daughter thinking taking in a stranger's child? You have been nothing but trouble, boy."

Alistair looked petrified, tears swelling up in his eyes.

Jasmine was inside as Grandma Person dragged in Alistair. _Maker's arse Grandma! I've got to rescue Ali. _Jasmine grabbed her brother's hand and gave him a sympathetic smile. She looked at her Grandma bravely and sweetly said, "Don't trouble yourself, Grandma. I can give Alistair a bath and mend his britches."

"Fine, I have no patience for the child."

"Jazzy, what did Grandma mean?" His tears now flowed freely.

"Oh Marker, Ali I'm so sorry." She hugged her brother tight. _What the void __do I say? _A brilliant idea came to her."Ali, don't listen to her. She's losing it in her old age" She made the crazy hand gesture while making a silly face for emphasis._ I hope he doesn't tell her I said that, but at least he's laughing now._ She tickled him. _Thank the Maker that seemed to get his mind completely off what Grandma said. I'll have to let Da know about this. _"All right, Alley Cat, time for a bath." He gave her his pouty face but giggled and happily followed her to the tub.

The nickname Alley Cat was his favorite pet name. His dad came up with it during the phase in which Alistair's liked to scare family member by jumping out of dark corners, and saying, "Rawr". His sister is the only who called him that anymore. Instead, to signify that Alistair was growing up his parents call him their 'Little Man.'

A few days later, Sari asked Alistair, "My dearest boy, would you like to go up to the castle today? You can play with the Teryna's children." _I know all of us can use a break from their Grandma._

"I've never been inside a castle before. Are there really hidden passageways?"

"I'm not sure. Who told you were hidden passageways?"

"Jeremiah"

"The woodcutter's son?"

"Uh-huh, He says there are secret entrances in every room that lead to a maze underneath the castle!"

Giggling, Sari replied, "I'm not sure about all that. There are always stories about secret passageways in old castles. Nobody knows for sure. It's probably best you don't go looking for them, okay? You must be on your best behavior. Do you remember how to address the Teryn's family?"

"Yes, Mama, I call the adults, Your Grace, the son My Lord and… His brows furrowed together. But why do I call the girl – My Lady? She's younger than me."

His mother giggles. "It has nothing to do with her age. It's just proper…a sign of respect toward a ruling family. The Couslands rule over Highever. That little girl's papa is your papa's boss."

Alistair's eyes got big as saucers. In a shaky voice he asked, "If I do something wrong, will he put Da in the dungeon?"

"Oh no, sweetie that's not what I meant. Technically, if he was a mean Teryn he could, but he is not. He and your father have known each other a long time. Don't worry," she said, patting his arm. "I just want you to make a good impression. Show them what a good boy you are. No different than when we go to the Chantry. Now go find your sister, so she can get you ready." Alistair nods and runs off._ Ugh, I bet I have to where my Chantry clothes._

Sari walks into the sitting room, where her mother was embroidering. "Mother, I'm going to the castle to help the Teryna with the Satalina decorations. I am taking the children with me, so you can have a chance to rest. We will be gone most of the afternoon."

Tilda said using a stern tone, "I am not the one who is seven month's pregnant. If anyone rests, it should be you. You should not be exerting yourself, child. You can help the Teryna the next Satalina.

Sari, was preparing to argue, when Maggie, the healer, interjected. "Actually, too much rest can be more harmful than light activity. It's good for her to be active. I'm sure your daughter will not over- exert herself." Maggie looked over at Sari for confirmation. Sari nodded in agreement.

"Hmph, I'm sure I know better than you what is best for my daughter." Speaking to Sari she says, "Why is she here with just one Templar to supervise? This is an outrage that the Chantry needs to correct."

_By all means let's have her do exactly what she did for her last pregnancy. That worked out so well, you stupid cow. And I'm not the one driving everyone up the wall. How's that helping Sari? _Maggie's knew better to not express her feelings. She also refused to give merit to the Templar comment by showing her anger openly. She glanced at Sari who was exasperated, had open and closed her mouth several time without uttering a sound.

Eventually Sari gave her a "help please" look. Maggie took the cue and diplomatically said, "The advice I give your daughter is born from years of experience. Her child," she pointed to Sari "will not be the first child I have helped bring into this world or even the tenth. If the Chantry or the Teryna thought I was dangerous or incapable I would not be here."

_Maker, I hope Marshall's talk tonight does some good._ "Ma, the midwife agrees with Maggie. Activity is good for the babe and me. I'm more worried about you. You need to rest." She continued, trying to placate her mother, "I depend on you Ma, you can't continue running yourself ragged. I promise I will not overdo it but please rest and take some time for yourself. Please Ma, for me?

It was true she wasn't feeling well or up for a fight. "Fine, if it will makes you happy, dear. You plan to take the Mage with you?" Mrs. Pearson believed mages should not be let out of the circle no matter how many Templar were with them. _I can't truly rest with that mage in the house._

_Her name is Maggie._ "Yes, Mother."

At the castle, Sari, Eleanor, and two other women were busy with the decorations. Jasmine helped them for a while but became bored. She saw that the Teryna's daughter was also restless. Since Nan was also helping with the decorations, Jasmine offered to look after Astrid. The look of relief on Astrid's face was priceless. She took Astrid's hand and together they searched for their brothers.

Alistair, the page Rory Gilmore, and Aiden were all close to the same age and enjoyed each other's company. Fergus was quite a few years older than Alistair and had started arms training. Astrid, the youngest Cousland, was almost never out of her Nan's watchful care.

At the moment the boys were watching the eldest Cousland son, Fergus, and his warrior trainer. Aiden said, enthusiastically, "Sir Yuri just started training Fergus a few months ago. I can't wait until I can train too and be a warrior like my father. Last week he went with his men and fought some bandits that were terrorizing a few farmsteads."

Alistair told Aiden, "My da fought with yours in the war. He's told me war stories about yours. Rory, you're lucky that you got to come here to be a knight."

Rory answered, "I was thrilled when my father told me the news. It's a real honor."

"Did you do something special to get to come here?" Alistair thought he would need to do something heroic before the Teryn would take him in as a page.

"No, the Teryn and my father are friends, but I do plan to make the most of it."

The boy's turned to see the two girls enter the courtyard. Astrid let go of Jasmine's hand and ran over to them. "Let's play _bandits and soldiers_!" She said exuberantly." It wasn't a request.

Aiden rolled his eyes at his sister's request. Recently, she has been following him like his shadow. He was starting to miss the days when she couldn't walk or talk. He said, with a sly smile, "Sure we'll play, but _you," _he pointed to Astrid, "have to be a _fair_ _maiden_ that needs to be rescued." He knew this would get a rise out of her. Astrid was only four but was headstrong and had a knack for getting her way. Even Fergus often gave her what she wanted, but Aiden thought it was his duty to give her a hard time. "Will you be a _fair_ _maiden_ too, Jasmine?" Jasmine blushed and nodded.

Now, it was Astrid's turn to roll her eyes. "You don't need _two_ fair maidens." She decided to change tactics and put on her sweet little angel face and stared at her brother with puppy dog eyes. "I don't mind being a bandit."

Her brother relented. "Fine, you and Alistair are bandits.

_Works every time! _Astrid beamed smugly.

The game lasted for hours. All the children were having a marvelous time. Even Jasmine had fun playing the fair maiden. She was the oldest but was used to playing with her brother. Astrid did a fine job being a bandit. She and her brother bantered back and forth which made everyone laugh. Alistair was the other bandit and thought Astrid made a better partner in crime than Rory. Even Fergus was getting distracted. He looked at the group of kids longingly. His trainer saw this and ended their session. Fergus immediately ran over to join the group.

**Meanwhile, at the Balen home**

Marshall knew his mother-in-law would be home alone, so he took the opportunity to give the woman a piece of his mind. He never liked Tilda, but out of respect for his wife he normally held his tongue. He knew she had had designs for her daughter to marry the first born of a local minor Bann. She never forgave him for winning her daughter's heart and ruining her plans to elevate her family. He had hoped that once she saw how happy he made Sari, she would accept him, but this never happened. So he just took her snide off-handed remarks with a grain of salt. However, when she decided to release her venom on his son, he couldn't stand by and allow it. Especially since her treatment of everyone, especially Alistair and Maggie, was upsetting his wife in her delicate state. He gave the women an ultimatum: she could be kind and respectful to _everyone_ in the household, or she could go home. His sister agreed to stay in Tilda's place. Fortunately, she realized he meant business and from that point on her attitude changed. _Hmm…the old bat actually looked fearful and remorseful._ _Guess it just took me standing up to her. Damn wish I knew years ago._

Since the seed of doubt was planted in Alistair's mind, the Balens decided to have the long overdue talk with him. Honestly, they were surprised no one had said anything in front of the boy before now. They told Alistair the whole story, as much as they knew at least.

At first, Alistair took the news hard. "I'm not yours? My parents didn't want me?" were some of the disheartening questions he had asked. It almost broke Marshall's heart.

Unfortunately this talk led Marshall into a rant about nobles. He pointed to Alistair's heart and head. "All that matters is what you have in here and here."

His wife gave him a questioning look. _Where's he going with this? He's just confusing the boy._

Marshall continued, "Nobles like to think birthright is all that matters, but half of them have no heart or smarts." Now his wife was downright rolling her eyes. _Ugh, I should let Sari do the talking the next "big talk." _

"Do you mean the Teyrn's family, Da?"

Marshall groaned realizing he was digging himself a deeper whole and was way off topic, but he couldn't have his son thinking he meant the Teryn so he tried to clarify what he'd said. "No. No, Son. The Teryn is one of the best from the noble lot. This has always been true about the Couslands and why our family has been loyal to them for so many years. The Teryn shows respect for all his people, and rules fairly. He even has his children spend time with a farmer or tradesmen's family so they will learn to respect every man, woman, or child no matter of station. All of us depend on others no matter how small or great the person's contribution." He looks at his wife helplessly.

Sari jumped in, "Your father has gotten off topic, but the important thing is that we have raised you since you were little and love you just the same as much as we love any child of our own. You know that don't you?" Alistair nodded and both of his parents hugged him before sending him off to bed.

Lying in bed, Alistair truly knew that his Ma and Da loved him, so he vowed to himself not to think about his real parents. _Like my parents said, they raised me so that makes them my parents and I am their child. My other parents don't matter._ But he was now curious about Grey Wardens_._

After Alistair left the room, Sari looked at her husband, with her hands on her hips, she shook her head. She had an amused look on her face. "Love, it should be humorous to watch you butcher your way through the _birds and bees_ talk".

Marshall was turning green. "Ugh, I think it is best I just nod and agree with you while you do all the talking next time."

Giggling, "Might be for the best, dear."

**Two months later**

Alistair woke up feeling anxious. But his brain was still foggy with sleep and he couldn't quite place why he felt that way, then it dawned on him. Without a moment's hesitation, he dashed down stairs. He ran to the entrance of his mother's bedroom. The door was still closed. He looked around the room frantically until he saw his sister folding clothes. He made eye contact with his sister.

She knew his question before he asked. "Nothing yet, Ali"

He could scarcely believe it; now he was frightened. "Jazzy, Ma has been in labor for a whole day. Will she be okay?"

Jasmine saw the deep fear and sorrow in her brother's eyes and knew it mirrored her own. She put down the wash, went to her brother, and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry Alley Cat; Maggie said Ma and the babe will be fine. It's just… some births can take a while." This seemed to abate some of his fears. Jasmine scooped him up and started reading a story to him.

Mr. Balen was outside cutting wood trying to calm his nerves. When he came in and saw that the bedroom door was still closed he started pacing. He looked pale, and stricken with worry. Alistair jumped off his sister's lap and grabbed his father's hand to comfort him. Mr. Balen smiled and pulled his son closer to him.

All three Balens were now silent, leaning on each other, staring at the bedroom door. After a whole day and a half of waiting they finally heard a baby crying. It took a few more minutes, but then Grandma Pearson came out of the bedroom with a small bundle. "You're Momma is fine but sleeping. Meet your baby brother, Alfred."

Alistair furrowed his brows. "He's all wrinkly" The relieved and exhausted siblings looked at each and started laughing hysterically. They could now relax. Everything was right with the world again. They had a new baby brother and their Ma was fine.

Their father held their brother in his arms whispering to the babe. He wore a wide smile on his face. The child was a little small because he was a week early but, besides that, the babe was healthy. The whole family crowded around to meet the newest member. Later on, in private, Marshall was told that it had been a close call. His wife had lost a lot of blood and would be weak for quite a while.

Alistair liked the idea of a new baby brother, but he was worried that his parents might treat him differently or forget about him. He was relieved when he realized that wasn't the case. It made it easier for him to bond with Alfred. His grandma did move in permanently but fortunately she was now treating everyone better.

A month later, his father told him he was going to the Cousland castle to train to be a knight. Alistair was so happy he was bouncing off the walls. The very next day, his parents found him running around the house with a silver platter strapped to his arm like a shield and a wooden play sword in his other hand. They couldn't have him playing with the wedding present they had received from Sari's parents. Marshall knew of a replacement, a wooden shield that belonged to his first son. He found it stored away and gave it to an appreciative Alistair. Marshall was happy to see the old shield being joyfully flung around by another son. In a little more than a year, Alistair would be at the castle ready to begin a new journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long. I enjoy doing this so I make time for it in my hectic schedule. But I noticed I was rushing this section and the story was suffering because of it. I took some extra time too flesh out this part. On the upside the next installation is almost done too. Thank you for your patience and R&R please.

A servant led Marshall and Alistair to the Main Hall. The servant left them momentarily only to return with Steward Bran.

The steward gave both Balens a smile. "Good day good sers". Looking down at the boy, "So this is our newest page, welcome Alistair. I will give you a few minutes to say your goodbyes then Galen here," he pointed to the elf beside him, "will show you to your quarters." You will be sharing quarters with Page Gilmore and Squire Finnley. I believe you are acquainted with Gilmore, yes? "

"Yes, ser." Alistair replied with a smile. He had maintained a friendship with Gilmore since his first visit to the castle a year ago and was glad to be rooming with him.

The steward bid Marshall Farewell and promptly returned to administrating the day's court.

Marshall gently grasped his son's shoulders. "You be good son and make me proud." Tears were swelling in Marshall's eyes. They were not tears of sadness but tears of overwhelming pride. He squeezed Alistair's shoulders. "Now go on boy," he said, nodding towards the door where the servant waiting for Alistair.

Alistair gave his father a brave smile. "I love you Da," he whispered. Tears were threatening to well up in his eyes also, but he fought them. He did not want to seem weak in front of the inhabitants of the castle, especially the knights. Men who may one day fight alongside of. He quickly put on a brave face, and turned to follow the servant to his new quarters. He turned around at the door to give his father one last smile.

The servant led Alistair to his room. Rory was waiting there to give him the grand tour. He was excited to get a proper tour of the castle. He had never really seen more than the courtyard and the main hall before. "Good to see you again Rory," he said with a genuine smile. Rory returned the smile and nodded. After a few words of pleasantries, the tour began. Rory started with the nearest area first which was the barracks, where Rory's bunk was beside his. He introduced Alistair to the few off duty knights and guards milling around. Two were playing a game of wicked grace. Others were cleaning their gear or doing nothing in particular. Rory proceeded to the servant quarters, then to the kitchen, stopping along the way to make introductions to various people. Rory pointed to the wing that led to the Couslands' personal quarters but they did not enter, but he made introductions to the two guards posted at the door. Some of the people, like these two guards, Alistair had seen before but was never properly introduced. He couldn't help but be exhilarated by being introduced as the newest page.

Next they went to the guest wing. "This is where any guest stays. Before the Couslands took over the castle it was the main sleeping quarters. An ancestor of the Teryn had the wing closed off. It stayed that way until recently. It had actually fallen into a state of disrepair. Teryn Cousland not being as superstitious as his ancestors had this wing remodeled and reopened.

"Why was it closed off in the first place?"

"You don't know the tale of the Elstan family?" Alistair shook his head. "Well it's quite a tale." Excited to find someone to tell the epic tale of Flemeth, he recounted the story in great detail. Alistair eyes were wide with anticipation and awe. "…and it is believed that Flemeth is still alive today, living somewhere in the Korcari wilds. That why she now is called "the Witch of the Wilds."

"Do people still see ghosts in this wing today?" Alistair asked apprehensively while looking around.

A maid said she saw the ghost of one of the children, but that was before the Chantry performed the cleansing ritual. At the end of the hallway was a tower. Rory opened the door but paused before entering. "This," he said very animatedly, "was Flemeth's sleeping quarters and solar. It also became her prison. It's no longer used as living quarters, but guards are posted at the top. I'll show you to the top another day."

Alistair nodded letting out a sigh of relief. He was all too happy to be moving on. Rory quietly chuckled. He was glad the tale elicited the response he was going for. "Our next stop is the library. I will introduce you to the tutor. He's normally still in the library at this time of day."

Alistair followed Rory into the castle. "Brother Aldous, this is your newest pupil Alistair."

Aldous was categorizing books when they arrived. He stopped what he was doing and took a moment to size up Alistair. "Good day, young man. "Tell me, what have you learned from the chantry sisters so far?"

"Not much ser, just rudimentary reading, writing, and history."

Aldous was glad to hear that the boy learned to write. He knew that the Balen children received a private education from the chantry in their home. He was hopeful that this meant the boy's education was somewhat more advanced than what was customary at local chantries. The fact that the boy learned to write was a good sign that he was correct in his assumption. He was a faithful servant of the Maker, but was bright and cynical enough to see the machination of the Chantry. Most children could barely read by the time they left chantry schools and were almost never taught to write. He saw the chantry school system as nothing more than a racket meant to instill the fear of the Maker into young minds to guarantee future faithful followers of the chant eager to give up their meager wages in alms. "I take it you're education was focused primarily on religious content?" His eyebrow raised and he stared down at the boy waiting for a reply."

"Yes, ser. Um…"

Aldous raised an impatient hand. "No matter, tomorrow I will find out for myself. I expect you here tomorrow seven sharp. And all my pupils are expected to be obedient and take their studies seriously. It is a great honor to receive with a real education. Something not many are lucky enough to have." He stared at the boy with a stern pointed look, "I won't have any problems from you son, will I?" This look worked on all of his pupils but the two youngest children of his lordship. All the Teryn's children were taught by him and his wife to be respectful to everyone even certain. His Lordship also thankfully respected the pursuit of knowledge and did his best to instill this in his children. Fergus was a fine and obedient pupil, far from brilliant but bright enough. The second son was just as bright but put all his energies in less academic pursuits. He feared one of these pursuits was to exasperate him. It was a struggle for both pupil and tutor to make it through the lessons. The youngest child was the brightest but she also possessed a certain stubbornness and willfulness that racked his nerves to no end. 'The pages at least at this castle were almost always obedient and grateful for his services or possibly scared they will be sent back to their noble fathers with their tail between their legs,' he thought.

Alistair gulped then quietly said "No, ser."

"Speak up boy and say it with certainty. A knight should never waiver." Alistair obediently complied. He was desperately trying to hide the fact that he was quickly deciding that Brother Aldous was more frightening than the guards he'd met. Alistair and Rory bid Aldous farewell then promptly left the library and Aldous went back to his work.

Outside the library, Alistair's stomach growled. Embarrassed, his cheeks turned red. He sheepishly peered up at Rory to see his reaction. He was relieved to see that Rory was amused so he joined him in the laughter. "I think I'll show you the dining hall next, Alistair." He pointed out the chapel when they passed, but did not go in. They went straight to the mess hall. The boys walked into the dining area, where they greeted a few servants preparing for tonight's meal.

"Dinner is served at seven each night, supper noon. Most of the castle eats together except for some servants and guards that stay at their posting so others can eat. Most people file in due to rank. We follow the soldiers but are before the servant. We sit here," Rory said while pointing to a table close to the door. "No one eats or sits until the Teryn and his family does."

At that moment, the Knight Captain approached the boys.

"Hello, Captain Dwyer," Rory said straightening and providing the captain a tilt of his head in respect.

"Hello Gilmore, Is this our new page? "

"Yes, Captain. This is Alistair Balen."

"Hello, Alistair. I just finished speaking with your father. He is a fine man. He and I both fought with the Teryn during the war. It was an honor to fight along your father. He was a fine knight and is now a beloved mayor. I expect great things from you," the knight said with a kind, but authoritative ring to his voice.

"Yes, Captain," he replied confidently, but gulped afterwards. He knew there was extra pressure on him because of his father's history with the Teryn, and he desperately wanted to live up to everyone's expectations.

My second, Ser Burke, will coordinate your training and in return you will become his squire. Your first lessons with him will focus on the Code of Chivalry. He would have been here to greet you but is presently on patrol, but be prepared to meet with him before dinner."

"Yes, Captain." Alistair said with a small but genuine smile. He had met Ser Burke on one of the many visits to the keep with his father. He seemed to be a stern but fair man who had served Teryn Cousland faithfully for 20 years. Alistair's father had nothing but praise for the man so Alistair was looking forward to working with him.

Dryer then turned to Gilmore, "You, my boy, are running late. There's only about an hour until dinner. Maeve is pulling her hair out. It is a good thing you have extra hands to help you today. You two should hurry off and deal with that right away."

With a jump, Rory said, "Yes, Captain," and bolted toward the servant's wing. Rory knew better than give the Captain an excuse for his tardiness. Alistair nodded to him, and then ran off to catch up with Rory.

Rory noticed the befuddled look on Alistair's face and clued him in on the chores that were expected of them. "One of my chores is to help the servant, Maeve. She fills pails full of hot water and I carry them to the barracks so the off duty knights could bath before dinner. It's one of my least favorite chores but it does produce upper body strength. You won't normally assist in this chore, well at least not yet. Finnley does this chore in the morning. I help Ser Dwyer put on his armor then head down to the stables. I'm not a full fledge squire but recently I have taken on extra duties in preparation. Instead of chores, you will be learning from Aldous." Alistair nodded and they began carrying water back to the barracks.

After their third trip, carrying one pail each, Rory said, "You know in Trevinter and Orlais they have pipes in the wall to bring water to a tub instead of servant. I wonder what other chores the pages have to do there instead."

"Really, I have no idea." _… that wouldn't be too bad right now._

"Yeah, but my father says Orlesians still don't bath enough. They wear heavy perfumes instead, and yet still say we smell like wet dogs." Rory said with an air of disgust.

Alistair laughed at this. It seems Rory was going to be a wealth of information. "Are these the kinds of things I will be learning from the tutor?"

Rory was about to say no, but thought for a second and said, "Well actually yes, Brother Aldous can go on and on about the Orlesians. We learn about a lot of their unsavory habits." Both boys laughed at this. "Aedan encourages it to give us a reprieve from the more boring parts of our lessons," he said with a mischievous grin."

"Will Aedan be with Aldous the same time I am?"

"Aedan trains in the courtyard first, but heads to the library about an hour after you do."

"He has already started arms training?"

"Just the preliminary training that focuses on strength and agility. Fergus and I are the only ones who have started arms training full force," he said proudly. "We train in the courtyard while the rest of you are being tutored by Aldous. After lunch your tutoring session ends and ours starts. Aedan stays with the tutor most of the day, but Astrid's session ends the same time yours does. She is with her mother and Nan in the afternoons learning how to be Lady," Rory said with a smirk. Both boys knew that the little girl was most likely resistant to such training.

Twenty minutes before dinner Ser Burke went to Alistair's quarters to greet him. The boys had just returned from their chore, and were stretching their arm and back muscles after their workout. Burke exchanged quick pleasantries with the boys then delved into business. Burke explained, "You're concentration for the next four years is academics, etiquette, ethics, and protocol. Six month from now I will begin to teach you riding and hunting. Our training occurs directly following the afternoon meal.

"Yes, Ser." Alistair couldn't hide his grin. He was excited about all of it, even the etiquette lessons. He knew all of it would make him a better knight.

Ser Burke was pleased with Alistair's enthusiasm. He gave Alistair a restrained but amused smile in return. "It's about time for us to go to the dining hall. I will present you to Teryn Cousland. He will formally introduce you to everyone and welcome you to the castle" At this Alistair face turned white, so Burke added, Rory, the Captain, and I will be there with you. The formal part won't take more than a few minutes then I will lead you to your seat, all right?"

Alistair nodded as firmly as he could muster and said, "Yes, Ser." He had taken Aldous advice about saying things with certainty to heart, but he was nervous about being standing in front of the whole castle.

"Good. Take a minute to make yourselves presentable then meet Captain Dwyer and me in the barracks in about five minutes."

Both boys answered him with a "Yes, Ser." With that Burke left to clean up himself a little before the meal.

A few minutes later the group arrived at the dining hall. This was the first time he had seen the Teryn's family since he had arrived. The two boys nodded at him as he bowed. The Teryn announced Alistair as the newest page. The inhabitants in the dining hall welcomed him. He provided each family member the customary sign of respect. The daughter giggled at Alistair's rigid formality and made a funny face at him, but it was good-natured. Alistair's mouth gaped open and his cheeks reddened. He had to turn away from the little girls gaze. She, on the other hand, was delighted in the response her antics provoked. Alistair thanked the Maker that she was the last person he had to speak to. After that, he doubted if he could speak without stuttering. She giggled some more at her success at disarming him. Her father cleared his throat, while giving her a pointed but amused look. The Teryn gave Alistair a sympathetic look and dismissed him so the meal could begin. Alistair was relieved to be done with the formalities and hoped the redness in his cheeks had died down before facing the crowd and walking to his seat. He stood behind his seat just happy not to be the center of attention anymore. After the Couslands sat down, the rest of the diners joined except for a few. The knights at the dining table wore their chainmail and tunics. The ones in full armor did not sit down at all. Instead they took their place standing alert in the corners near the Teryn. Others were stationed by the back wall near the door.

Rory witnessed the exchange between Alistair and Astrid. Once they were seated he whispered to his friend, "…The more you blush the more you egg her on you know." Motioning towards Astrid slightly while wearing a sympathetic smile, "You should know this about her by now."

"I do, but…why does she pick on me and nobody else?"

"Well…It's simple you let her and she gets a rise out of you every time. Who else could she tease? She's the youngest among her siblings and is mercilessly picked on. You're older than her, but the minute you showed her you can be goaded in this way, you were doomed," he let out a quiet chuckle with this, "You've sort of became her honorary younger brother," Rory said smiling.

"Yeah, you're right." Alistair sounded defeated. What Rory said made sense to him and truth be told he actually liked her picking on him sometimes, but just not at this particular moment.

After dinner Alistair met his other roommate Jevin Finnley. He was the Teryn's squire and was much older than the other two boys. He was businesslike and spoke with a slight air of superiority. He also bossed the other two around and made decisions like when the candles were blown out and when talking would cease. Tonight the lights were out fifteen minutes after Finnley walked through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Rory and Alistair went to the mess hall to eat a quick breakfast. While they were dining Rory told him to pay no attention to Finnley. "…He's just sore about sharing his quarters with _mere_ pages. I'm looking forward to his knighting ceremony just as much as he is. It means he'll be moving out of our room."

Alistair nodded. He completely agreed with this sentiment. "How long does he have before he's knighted?"

"He's nineteen and should be knighted in two years."

"Does the extra bunk in the room belong to anyone?"

"It belonged to Ser Galen until he was knighted. I wish it was the other way around. Galen was always the nicer of the two. He became kind of a mentor to me."

"He did seem nice. He was one of the ones who came up to me and introduced himself on his own." Rory nodded. "Will there be another page to take his place?"

"Well…" Rory thought for a moment. "There was talk about Arl Howe's son Nathaniel squiring here, but I don't know if that will occur or not. He's good friends with both of the Teryn's sons and is a possible match for Astrid."

Alistair eyes got wide. He had a hard time imagining a six year old being _matched_. "Isn't she a little young to have a suitor?"

Rory laughed at Alistair's naivety. "It's not like he's actively pursuing her. I just meant the two fathers are conversing about a potential match. But enough about that, I can't have you late for your first tutoring session."

Alistair nodded and obliged. While they ate in silence, he pondered on what he was told. He knew marriages between nobles were often arranged, but for some reason he left Astrid out of that equation. Is Astrid even on friendly terms with this Nathaniel? Did she dread the union? He hated the idea that his friend had no say in her future.

After their meal, they went their separate ways. Alistair walked to the library while Rory went in the opposite direction. In the library, Astrid greeted him with a smile. He returned the greeting, with what was expected of him, "Good morning Lady Astrid," while bowing. She rolled her eyes at his formality, but still smiled. He was used to this. Astrid didn't like being treated special because of her birthright. He doubted other girls of noble birth looked upon their elevated station with similar discontent.

Brother Aldous prompted Alistair to take a seat then promptly told them both about his expectations and what was on today's agenda. Aldous walked into the other part of the library to retrieve a few supplies. Once the tutor was out of ear shot, Alistair whispered to Astrid, "What no silly face to accompany your greeting, today?"

She laughed and quietly said; "I thought the rolling of the eyes was more befitting the situation." she shrugged.

Alistair just nodded and chuckled quietly to himself. Aldous reappeared armed with writing slates. Alistair grimaced. He was not looking forward to demonstrating his lack of deftness with the written language. Well at least Aiden hadn't joined them yet, he thought.

Aldous prompted Astrid to finish reading the book he assigned her. Afterwards, he wanted her to practice writing the passage she read yesterday, and then he sat down beside Alistair. Alistair was relieved that a writing slate was not placed in front of him. Instead Aldous placed an open book in front of Alistair and instructed him to read the first passage aloud. Alistair glanced over to Astrid. She met his eyes and gave him an encouraging smile. Alistair gave her an unsure smile in return, but quickly turned towards the book and began reading with renewed confidence. Alistair was pretty confident in his reading ability. He read the first text with no problem. He was prompted to read two more, each a little harder than the last.

"You're reading ability is a little better than I anticipated. This is a good thing."

Alistair wasn't sure if the man would chastise him for speaking out of turn, but wanted to give credit where credit was due. "My sister used to read stories to me every night. She often encouraged me to read the stories aloud to her also. My father would often recount our country's history." He spoke with love and pride in his voice.

Aldous normally scolded his pupils for speaking out of turn. However, he knew Alistair meant no disrespect. Nor did he think the child lacked control or discipline. "I am glad you're family took it upon themselves to broaden your education."

Alistair smiled and said "Yes ser, I am too."

"I still plan to provide you a thorough education. Some parts we may be able to breeze through, which I'm sure Lady Astrid will be happy about." He said this last part while giving the girl a playful but stern look.

She smiled and giggled. "That's unfair, Aldous. I like your lessons and provide you my full attention. She said with a mock pout. Her tone was light and playful. She ended with a bat of her eyes and her most innocent look.

At this point Alistair thought his first impression of the tutor may have been completely off base. He was beginning to rather like the man.

"Yes, you are far from my worst pupil." As if summoned, Aidan walked in the room. Instantly Aldous's demeanor stiffened. "You're late again, Lord Aidan."

In a teasing manner the boy said, "Oh so I am, I didn't notice."

Astrid giggled at her brother's antics. "Good morning brother." She was smiling ear to ear. This prompted him to tousle her hair. She retaliated with a poke to his ribs.

Alistair found the entire exchange endearing and funny. He thought about his own sister. He missed her.

Aldous was losing patience pretty quickly. In a booming voice he said, "Master Aidan take your seat over there away from the others, now."

Before doing what he was told to do, he whispered fondly in his sister's ear, "Good morning to you too, dear sister. He tousled her hair again. He gave Aldous a mock bow then sat down.

Alistair mouth fell open. He knew Aiden was brazen, but this took the cake. Now that he was beginning to like the tutor, he felt sorry for him.

Aldous told his youngest pupils to get busy then briskly went over to Aiden. He dropped a heavy law book in front of Aiden. "Read our Nation's laws then write down the three you feel are most important. He placed writing apparatus on Aidan's table. "You have less than an hour to complete this task. Afterwards, I expect you to read the laws to the other two." He motioned towards Alistair and Astrid.

"Yes, ser," he said with a slight roll of the eyes. He stared back at the tutor for a moment but without another word uttered, he did what was asked of him. Once the man was satisfied that he would not have any more problem from this pupil, he turned his focus on his youngest pupils.

Aldous wanted to see an example of Alistair's handwriting. _Maker's knickers_, _I had forgotten about that blasted slate._ The tutor wanted him to start with the alphabet. But once he made his request Alistair's face went ashen. Alistair looked to see if Astrid was paying attention to him and Aldous. She was, of course, but gave him another encouraging smile. This helped him muster enough courage to proceed. He turned back to Aldous and said quietly and apologetically, "I can write the Chant instead." To Alistair's surprise, the man actually rolled his eyes at this suggestion. He was sure very few chantry brothers openly showed contempt for the Chantry like Aldous just did. He would never admit it but it made him respect the man more.

"No, No, I'm sure you have already written the chant enough for an entire lifetime. Here copy this."

"Yes, ser."

Once Alistair finished, the tutor would look at the slate, erase the contents, and prompt him to repeat the process. While Alistair did this, Aldous had a discussion with Astrid about the text she read.

About an hour later Aiden was ready to present his interpretation of the laws. He added some funny commentary here and there but, for the most part, didn't give their tutor too much of a hassle. Aldous would only interrupt to ask him questions pertaining to the laws. The other two pupils were quiet except for a few giggles here and there. After about an hour their lessons were finally over. It was now time for supper. In the dining hall, the children separated taking their normal seats.

"How was your session with Aldous?"

"Fine, Captain Dwyer, I think I'll like his lessons much better than the Chantry's."

"Most do," the older knight retorted.

Ser Galen added in a low conspiratorial tone, "I heard Brother Aldous wanted to leave the Chantry. He only decided against it after he acquired a position outside the Chantry's confines." Alistair had hoped the knight would go on, but the captain cleared his throat, and gave Ser Galen a warning look. Galen looked at his captain sheepishly then quietly finished his meal. Alistair wondered if he could get more details from the young knight when the captain wasn't around.

After the meal, Ser Burke instructed Alistair to take ten minutes then meet him in the command area. The captain was on patrol, so the area was fairly quiet and a private spot for their lesson. His mentor motioned for him to take a seat at a round table in the room. Burke placed two thick books in front of him.

"Before we start, I want to hear in your own words why you want to be a knight. The senior knight's eyes narrowed while he stated this.

Alistair felt as if all the air in the room had gone out. This was starting to feel more like an interrogation than a simple lesson. He gulped and tried to make sense of his thoughts. "There is honor in it that I cannot find with any other profession."

"You could always become one of your father's city guard and petition for your father's position after he leaves office," the man said in a matter of fact fashion.

"My father started out as a knight. He fought in the war and was awarded with his position. If I take his position, I would like it to be due to me proving myself, not because I am his son." Feeling more confident he continued. "I understand why my father is loyal to the Couslands. It will be a great honor to serve the Teryn as his knight and help protect the people of Highever." He could see that the man was impressed with his answer. He let out a breath he was not aware that he was holding.

"A fine reason young man." Alistair was relieved he seemed to pass the test. Next he quizzed Alistair on how to address and behave around the Teryn and his family.

"Is it alright to be friends with the Teryn's children?"

As long as you show them the proper respect there is no harm in it. Not all nobles are so lax when it comes to fraternizing with subjects, but this has never been the case here. "However…" he paused, considering his words carefully, "special care must be taken with Lady Astrid. You are still children so playing games, even climbing trees," he chuckled, "is all okay, _but_ you should never be alone with her. Once you are trusted knight it is acceptable in the role as protector or escort, but not until then. As a squire a certain distance and decorum must be established, so… not too tarnish a young lady's reputation."

"I understand, Ser."

For the rest of the lesson Ser Burke recounted the history of knighthood.

Before he was dismissed, Burke said, "You're afternoon lessons will commence the same time every day but you are to report to Aldous. I will periodically come in to tutor you on the way of knighthood. I believe Aldous has other books he wants you to read before tackling these," motioning to the thick books in front of Alistair. He gave Alistair a quick summary of both books "Code of Chivalry" and "The History of Knighthood".

The lesson ended and he was sent off with the two heavy books. Once he was in his room, he cracked open the heavy books. Immediately, he understood why he was to hold off on reading them. He would definitely need the help of Aldous or possibly a translator to navigate the two books.

He set aside the books and walked out of his room. He saw Astrid who was watching the knights train. He bowed, "Good evening, Lady Astrid. Mind if I join you?"

She rolled her eyes but allowed the formality. She knew it was part of his training. Even the senior knights called her as such, but she still didn't like it. "Good evening, Alistair. I welcome your company,"

They critiqued the knights' techniques and she told him what she knew about each one.

"Do you normally watch the knights fight?"

"Sometimes," she shrugged. "How did your lesson go?"

Fine, a little scary at first, I was drilled on my reasons for wanting to become a knight. Luckily, Ser Burke seemed pleased with my answer." He left out the part about her.

"What was your reason?" Alistair recounted what he told his mentor.

"I especially like what you said about my father", she winked, making him blush and her giggle. "I'm sure Ser Burke did too."

He nodded his cheeks still a bit red. "I hope that line of questioning is normal and not because he particularly doubted my dedication."

"Don't be silly, of course it's customary. Well, I don't know that for sure but I do know he has no reason to doubt you and you could always ask Rory to make sure."

Alistair nodded. The two continued like this for a while, laughing and discussing various topics. He asked if Aiden always gave Aldous such a hard time.

She shrugged and said, "Not always. Who knows he may of laid it on thick today for your benefit."

"I'd…actually wish he wouldn't," he said somewhat timidly.

Don't worry today will be the only time it is in your honor, she giggled.

An hour later Alistair said, "I…I didn't expect you to be _so_ interested in fighting."

"No," raising an eyebrow, "I play knights and bandits with my brothers and climb trees. I thought it was obvious. Or do you mean simply because I am a noble's daughter?"

_Yikes! Should a knight in training be speaking with her so candidly? _It was strange to worry about his demeanor around her. She was so easy going and fun loving, just like Aiden. But after his talk with Ser Burke about decorum he was actually more confused about what was acceptable._ Guess that's another thing I should ask Gilmore or Ser Burke. _He stuttered for a moment.

She cut him off. "It's okay Alistair. And I guess good noble girls don't normally show interest in fighting. Mother doesn't say much about it since I'm just watching. But I'm afraid she will have plenty to say if I ever asked to be trained."

Both could see Nan rounding the corner zeroing in on Astrid's position. "Looks like my play time is up. See you at dinner, Alistair," she said with a smile.

He bowed and said "Lady Astrid" This earned him another roll of her eyes.

"Young lady, it is improper to return acknowledgement of your station so ungraciously,"

"Oops, in trouble again," she whispered to Alistair with a giggle.

He smiled and laughed shaking his head. _Trouble indeed. _He watched Nan lead her away, still lecturing. He wondered if Nan heard her last comment. 

Later that night he had a chance to talk to Rory before Jevin came to their room. He hoped this would be the case every night. "Rory, were you questioned about why you wanted to become a knight when you first came here?"

"Yes," he said, immediately understanding Alistair's concern. "Don't worry you weren't signaled out. All new pages go through it. There is more interrogation to come." Right when he saw Alistair about to ask for details, he added "But, I can't tell you about it," he said smirking. Alistair looked thoroughly disappointed. Rory laughed, "You should see your face."

"I bet. You knew not telling me would bug me," he said, a little disgruntled.

Rory laughed more and admitted it. Upon Rory's confession, Alistair joined him in mirth.

"Rory", Alistair said in a serious tone. "I was wondering what is acceptable around Astrid." He told the other boy about his talk with Balen and about his conversation with Astrid.

In a reassuring tone, "Don't worry so much. As long as you address her correctly and treat her with the utmost respect, you're fine. The Couslands are not stuffy nobles. If you stopped being friends with her because you thought it proper you would only hurt her feelings. The Teryn would be more distressed about that. Not to mention the endless torture such action would provoke from her." he said with a smirk.

"Thanks, Rory. I feel better now." He had to be sure. _It would be awful to bring ire upon my head simply because I didn't understand the rules._

They talked and laughed some more until Jevin came in and made motions that it was time for sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been 2 months since Alistair's arrival. Except for Jevin, all the inhabitants of the castle were openly welcoming and friendly. He had become close with Rory and Aiden. But Astrid was the one who became his best friend. They spent most of their free time together. They liked to watch the knights practice, helping with the animals or playing outside. At first Alistair was surprised by her boyish demeanor, but her quirky and enthusiastic nature quickly won him over. Now, he couldn't imagine her any other way. If she was a frilly female they would have nothing in common and he would feel lonely.

For this reason he enjoyed the few times Ser Burke directed him, during their lessons, to the Teryna. The Teryna and Nan taught the children decorum, table manners, and proper etiquette. When the two had to practice these skills with each other, Astrid seemed a little uncomfortable and annoyed by it all. Maybe even a little embarrassed. He didn't understand why, but he couldn't help but enjoy, at least a little, that for once she was the one who was ill at ease. She always relished in making him uncomfortable and seeing her unsure was rare. It amused him. _Of all the things to be embarrassed about…_

After these lessons Astrid would often complain to him about them and the fact that her mother and Nan insisted on going over these lessons again and again, that they were relentless. She would normally roll her eyes as she dramatically described the horrors these lesson were to her. The conversations never failed to produce to make him chuckle. It was rare for their time together not to end in fit of laughter.

Alistair said, "Aiden and Rory both had described their arms training in great detail, but I'd like to see it firsthand."

"Me too," Astrid said enthusiastically. "Hey, maybe we can meet here before our lessons and watch them train?"

"I'd like that. For some reason when I am on my own I don't seem to get out to the sparring yard early enough. You waiting for me should be all the initiative I need."

"It's settled then. We will meet here an hour before class."

Alistair nodded.

The next morning, he ate breakfast earlier than normal. He was on his way to the sparring ring before the bell tolled. Astrid greeted him with a smile. "Fergus and Rory are dueling under the direction of Ser Hughes." She pointed to their location. Aidan practiced against a wooden dummie called a quintain. It was essentially a heavy sack or dummie in the form of a human. It was hung on a wooden pole along with a shield. He had to hit the shield in its center. When hit, the whole structure would spin around and around. He had to maneuver away quickly without getting hit. "I've seen him get hit once already," she said gleefully.

Aiden must have heard her because he glowered at her for a moment.

It was interesting to see the different levels of experience. They had only watched fully trained knights practice. She could see that Aiden possessed finesse and the other two did not. But this early in his training his moves were still stiff and awkward. Astrid was mimicking Aiden's stiff movement and laughing. As a result, Aiden was wacked more than usual by the swinging dummy. This made his sister break down into a fit of giggles. The last time this occurred, she clapped for her brother in a mocking fashion, thoroughly enjoying herself. He scowled at her and gave her a warning look.

His trainer told him "if you could learn to ignore her it would be a useful. It would also make all her effort benefit you." This last statement made him snap to attention. He liked the idea of being one up his sister by ignoring her attempts to distract him. He nodded in agreement, but excused himself from his trainer for a moment. He walked over to Astrid his face a furious red but was wearing a smirk.

"Keep it up dear little sister and see what happens." There was no real malice in his voice but it definitely held a promise of retribution.

Astrid put her hands on her hips defiantly. "Oh," raising an eyebrow, "is that so? Hmmm I wonder what my dear brother," mimicking her brothers mocking tone, "has in store for me? I guess there is only one way to find out."

"Suit yourself, dear sister," he retorted flippantly, still smirking.

The change in Aiden's demeanor was remarkable. After he spoke to her he was able to discipline himself to an extent he never knew he could. She was still merciless, but everyone could see the determination on Aiden's face. After a short while, he became quite good at ignoring her taunts. It was apparent his trainer was pleasantly surprised by the change in the boy. It was a rare event for Aiden to put much effort into anything. He was not going to let this chance go to waste. He put the boy through his paces.

Astrid had caught Fergus's gaze a few times. He would shake his head and laugh. He was enjoying her mischief but had the discipline not to become distracted. Astrid let up on Aiden a little, while she watched Fergus and Rory who were putting on a good show.

"It's time for class." Astrid said as she took the lead. Alistair was behind her and caught Aiden's sigh of relief when he saw his sister leave. He chucked quietly to himself and Astrid asked him what was so funny.

"You and your brother." Motioning to her and Aiden; he didn't reveal Aiden's sigh of relief.

She smiled back at him before greeting Aldous and taking her seat, feeling victorious. She and her brother had an unspoken competition between them. They often pulled pranks on each other. Whoever pulled the best prank was the victor. They enjoyed these competitions, even though their antics normally earned a pretty brutal tongue lashing from Nan.

Alistair's handwriting had improved immensely. He was also making a decent dent into the books Ser Balen gave him. On account of this, his mentor was giving he daily drills him on the Code of Chivalry.

Astrid and Alistair went to the stables after their lesson. Astrid was feeding a horse a carrot, when they both heard Aiden's voice. "There you are, my troublesome little sister. Ready for your torture?," He smirked.

Astrid handed Alistair the last carrot. "Got to go," she said hurriedly. She was already running towards the safety of the castle before he could return the farewell.

Her brother was close behind her. The siblings laughed and shared light banter, while they weaved back and forth around obstacles. "Give up. You're too slow, brother."

"Yet I always seem to catch you." He lunged for her but she out maneuvered him by changing directions. Astrid squealed with delight energy pumping through her veins. Aiden attempted to cut her off from her path once more and almost crashed to the ground. "Andraste's arse," he muttered while trying to regain his balance.

His sister took a gasped and blushed. She had never heard her brother's curse before. They were both a little wild but there were certain things they just didn't do like curse front of anyone. She wiggled her finger back and forth at her brother while she giggled. "Tch, tch. You're lucky Nan or mother didn't hear you." He scanned the area and nodded sheepishly, grateful that not too many others had heard him. But his outburst gave him the opening he needed. He changed direction taking her unaware. He had her sleeve in his grasp but she was able to pull it free. _Andraste's tits,_ _I almost had her._

Everyone in the area had stopped what they were doing and thoroughly enjoyed the show. Ser Garret a kind older knight was posted by the door. He was shaking his head and quietly laughing when Alistair walked up to him.

"So what was the little spitfire's crime this time?"

"Distracting her brother while he trained… I don't think I've seen Aiden so serious and focused. He was determined not to let her undermine his training. His trainer was so pleased he was practically glowing," Alistair laughed.

Garret laughed with him, "Ser Hugh might want the girl around for all the young lords training sessions."

Alistair nodded and laughed in agreement.

"Never a dull moment with those two around."

"That's for sure," Alistair said gleefully.

"I wish more children of the nobility could forget themselves and just enjoy each other and their youth."

"Oh, have you worked for other families?" Alistair didn't think knights ever changed allegiances.

"Oh, no, I came to Highever when I was about your age and have been here every since. But, I often accompany the Teryn when he travels. There's considerably more rigidity and less gaiety at the homes of other noble families. You will see it yourself when the Howe's come for the First Day celebration."

To Alistair's dismay, the knight said no more on the matter.

Even though the older man spoke pretty freely with Alistair, it was clear he did not forget his place. It was not knightly to gossip. Instead he gave the boy insight into a different noble family, the king's no less. "Surprising as it may seem, the King and his son are the only nobles to possess easygoing natures that could rival the Couslands'.

"Really?" This came as a shock to Alistair. "Royalty are normally far from easygoing, right?"

He smiled. "Yes, normally. However, the king spent most of his youth on the run. Not the type of upbringing that makes someone haughty. Now, I've told you enough of the nobles' secrets for one day, off with you," he said good-naturedly. Alistair laughed and bid the knight farewell.

_In a different part of the Castle…_

Astrid could taste her victory. She just needed to get to the safety of her room and lock the door. Nan's appearance ruined her plans. _Blasted. _She quickly looked behind her and saw that her brother was almost upon her._ Double Blasted._ She quickly changed course and darted into her family's parlor._ Ugh why do I have to be so weak?_ While she tried, she knew it was hopeless to attempt to bar her brother's entrance by sheer force. She decided to use her quickness instead. She darted from the door and made it to the safety of the other side of a large game table. She planned to lure her brother over to the far side of the room where the table was and make her escape back out the door. She was half way to the door when out of the blue she was tumbled to the ground. Her brother had her trapped on the rug tickling her mercilessly.

"Gotcha!" was the only thing he said while he flung himself over the settee to prevent his sister's escape. He managed to topple over the piece of furniture in the process and knock his sister to ground. He was grinning victorious, still marveling over his sister shocked look.

Between trying to catch her breath and fits of giggles, she struggled to utter a coherent sentence, "I can't believe…." Before she could finish her sentence, she heard her father's voice.

"What are you two wilds beasts up to, hmm?" The siblings stopped their rough housing and noticed they had an audience. "It's alright, Ser Galen. It just appears someone let some wild animals loose in the castle." Galen nodded to the Teryn barely able to hide his amusement. He walked in the room turned the toppled furniture upright before heading back to his post.

Nan however, was not amused. "Your Lordship, they are going to stay wild beasts unless they are taught not to be."

The wild beasts were quicker with their rebuttal than their father. The two exchanged a look then in unison said, "But we love you Nan." both now wearing their most angelic expressions. They heard their father's muffled laughter. Nan gave the Teryn a look that would have made lesser men crumble. He gave her a sweet and apologetic look that disarmed Nan. She huffed and shook her head before turning to leave. Their father walked up to Astrid. He swept her off the ground and placed her on his lap as he sat down on the settee. "So who started it this time?" Raising an eyebrow, looking upon both children.

"I started it Papa," Astrid said in a quiet voice.

_Wild animals, maybe, but adorable_ _ones__. _ He looked down at his youngest with love, moved by her honesty. "Oh, what did you do?"

"I distracted him during his training," she said pointing to her brother. "He actually started to get good at ignoring me in the end." She added looking at Aiden with sisterly pride. Her father chuckled. Aiden nodded not trying too hard to hide his smug look.

"That doesn't explain the performance I just walked into."

This time Aiden spoke, "Payback."

"You had no part of this?" The Teryn was addressing the newcomer.

The younger siblings turned and saw Fergus standing in the doorway. He was listening in on his family with amusement. But his father's question took him by surprise, so he answered in a serious tone, "No father. I just knew what he'd planned for Astrid."

Bryce understood the pressure Fergus felt as the eldest and his heir. His features softened. "No," raising an eyebrow, "if you two had worked together, you could have made quick work of the little spitfire." This had the impact he wanted. His eldest's demeanor relaxed and he smiled at his father.

"Hey," Astrid said with a pout.

"Just give the little spitfire a head start," Bryce said while tickling her.

A woman's voice sounded in the room. "Spitfire indeed, I was in my room when I heard all this ruckus. I thought the castle was under attack." Eleanor meant to come in portraying the voice of reason. "I hope to see no more rough housing inside the castle," she said giving her two youngest children stern look.

"Yes Mama," they said quickly in unison.

Eleanor had trouble maintaining her stern look when she glanced upon her husband. He too looked at her remorsefully as if he too was a child being scolded. It made her laugh and her eyes sparkled while she and her husband gazed upon each other with smiles. She lightly grasped and squeezed her eldest son's shoulders. "And to think my own husband encouraged our only well behaved child to join his siblings in their mischief," she teased. She walked over to sit by her husband. "Next time I discover you to rough housing in the house you two will go to bed without supper." She raised a brow at her two youngest.

Astrid and Aiden nodded solemnly.

"Good." Her husband quickly whispered to her details of the recent events. She turned to her children. "Astrid, no more teasing your brother during his training. Your brother's own method of retaliation seems enough of a deterrent, yes? Or do I need to get involved next time?"

Astrid gulped, "No Mama, I understand."

"And for the love of the Maker, don't behave like this in front of other nobles."

Bryce laughed quietly, when he realized his wife meant him too, which only made him laugh harder.

Their children piped in with a unanimous, "Yes, Mama."

"We never act this way around other nobles," Astrid replied.

"Ah, there may be hope yet that you heathens will find respectable matches after all."

Astrid's belly ached after that comment, she looked down right indignant, especially when her mother added. "Not many respectable nobles take wildcats as their wives.

Bryce leaned over, and whispered to his wife, loud enough for the now sputtering spitfire on his lap to hear. "I did and if I remember correctly I had to fight off a few others for the honor."

Eleanor blushed. The boys both looked eager to learn what their father had said and they knew just who to ask. Astrid had gasped in shock, but her scowl was now a smug smile.

"What, tell us Astrid," Aiden asked, hoping his sister could spill the beans before she was hushed. However his quick witted mother put a hand over Astrid's mouth before she could utter a sound.

"You should know love, that I passed Nan on the way here. She was muttering something about wild animals. It took me a moment to realize she was speaking about my family." She leaned towards her husband and whispered, " She included you in that description." she whispered to her husband.

The Teryn laughed. "I don't doubt it."

"Nan loves us Mama. She might never admit it, but she does, even at our worst."

"Yes Fergus dear she does, but you four shouldn't push your luck."

"A fine point, Lady Eleanor." Nan was now standing in the doorway. The children smiled fondly at their nanny.

"You have five minutes before supper is to be served."

"Oh dear." The Teryna quickly stood and brushed her dress smooth before heading to the door.

The children quickly dashed out the door. Either they remembered how ravenous they were or maybe they were racing each other. Nan could never tell. "No running!" She commanded" The children immediately obeyed. She harpooned the smallest child. "You're going nowhere, little one, until I can make sense of that mop on your head." The boys looked back and saw their sister's look of horror and burst out laughing. Astrid scowled at them in return.

"Astrid, that is a most unbecoming scowl," said Eleanor.

"And it had no effect," she scoffed."

Her mother and Nan tugged on her hair. Nan brushed it with the brush she always had hidden in her pocket. Her mother was already putting one side of her hair back in pigtails. The two ladies had Astrid ready and looking presentable in less than a minute. Bryce locked arms with his wife's while Nan and Astrid followed behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Alistair heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall, then a knock on his door

"Come in."

It was Aiden. "Bundle up you two and come outside. First snow of the year."

The two boys did what was asked of them. A snowball hit Alistair in the chest before he was even completely outside. He heard giggles and saw that the perpetrator was Astrid.

Without uttering a sound, he quickly began arming himself with his own snowball.

Rory laughed. "Good morning, Lady Astrid." Astrid was hiding behind a cart. She reared her head so she could make eye contact with Rory while she replied.

This gave Alistair the opportunity he needed. His snowball soared through the air making contact with the side of Astrid's fur lined hood. She gasped in surprise and bent down to make another snowball.

"Thanks, Rory," Alistair said.

"No problem," he replied but looked sheepish.

They heard "humph" from behind the cart, right before a snowball connected with Rory's shoulder. Alistair laughed at Rory's shocked expression. But he quickly stopped when a snowball from the other direction hit him on the side of the head.

Rory suggested, "Maybe we should take cover." Alistair nodded in agreement.

Alistair was already chasing Astrid with a newly made snowball. She ducked behind some stacked logs, but no place was safe. She was able to keep Alistair at bay with her new arsenal of snowballs. Unfortunately, she didn't see Fergus. His snowball pelted her from behind.

"Hey, who's side are you on?" she said frowning at her brother.

"All's fair in love and war, dear sister."

She made a mad dash to a safer location, but that gave Alistair's snowball a chance to hit its mark. His snowball hit her right across her right cheek, leaving a red mark.

He wasn't meaning to hit her in the face and felt about it. "Oh, I'm sorry, My Lady."

"You will be."

"I deserve that, one free shot," he said dropping his snowball.

Astrid and Aiden weren't going to turn down that opportunity. Her snowball hit him square in the chest. Aiden's snowball also connected with Alistair's body. Alistair turned to scowl at Aiden. This allowed Astrid's next snowball to connect with his behind."

After about an hour the children were out of breath and took a short break.

"Alistair, have you ever gone sledding?" Fergus asked.

"Yes, with the children from town. We didn't have real sleds though."

"This should be a real treat then." Fergus spoke to a servant who immediately grabbed two helpers then headed to a utility shed. They returned with three finely crafted wood and iron sleds.

"Thank you Avery." Fergus nodded to the servant, taking the reins of one of the sleds. Aiden took control of his sled but Alistair grabbed Astrid's. This made her blush but she relented. The sled did weigh as much as she did, which would make taking it up a steep hill a bit of a struggle.

"These were our "First Day" presents from our father last year," Astrid explained.

"There beautiful, My Lady"

"Fast too," she added grinning.

"Let's take them to the big hill outside the left wall," Fergus suggested. The other's nodded.

Fergus spotted the blacksmith's son coming out of his father's workshop. "Would you like to come with us Einon or does your father have you busy.

"Not too busy, My Lord. Let me make sure it's okay though," the boy replied wearing a big grin. Fergus nodded then told Alistair that the sleds were the first project Einon's father had him help with.

Astrid announced she would meet up with them at the front gates, but felt it prudent that she tell their mother where they are going. "I'll meet you at the front gates after telling mother our plans."

"Thank you Astrid, I was just about to have Rory go tell her. But I'm sure she would rather one of us tell her in person." Astrid nodded to her eldest brother before disappearing into the castle.

"It would be wonderful to be able to make stuff like this," Rory said pointing to the sleds. These are beautifully crafted Einon.

"Thank you, Ser."

Aiden chucked. "Rory are you planning to leave us to pursue an apprenticeship with a blacksmith rather than knighthood?"

"Not a chance, but that doesn't mean I don't recognize fine craftsmanship when I see it," Rory said firmly with a smile.

"True," Fergus added. "I think all three of us marveled over the sleds, praying for snow."

Aiden said, "You are right though. I wouldn't mind having the skill to craft my own sword. Our father has us stay with different families to gain an understanding of the common man. Even though Fergus is father's heir, he still believes it's a valuable lesson for Astrid and me. I can't help but agree. Hopefully, the blacksmith will be one of the people I stay with. I know father plans for Fergus and me to stay at your home and in the barracks with the city guard.

"It will be strange to come home to visit and find you or Fergus there," Rory said.

"Yes, I guess it would be." Fergus chuckled.

Aiden nodded. "It won't be until were about sixteen. I've got a quite a few years to go, but Fergus only has a few." Fergus recently had his thirteenth birthday.

They met Astrid at the front gate. "Mother said just to come back early enough that we can clean up before supper."

Fergus nodded.

"Thanks for pulling my sled, Alistair."

"You're welcome, My Lady." He quietly chuckled to himself because he knew recently Nan had been drilling proper etiquette into the girl. Her eyes narrowed at his amusement but said nothing. A few months ago she may have stubbornly tried to pull the sled herself just to prove she could. It would have been a sight to see. The sled had to weigh as much as her.

Once they got to the hill they saw children from the city. Alistair recognized a few. "Sister!" She was already moving towards him arms ready to embrace her brother in a hug.

"You're so close to the castle you should come for a visit from time to time. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, brother, but I don't feel comfortable popping in to see you anytime I feel like."

Alistair nodded.

Fergus smiled warmly. "I'm sure no one would see any harm in it if your visit is planned around his studies. I can double check with my mother and father, if you would like?"

Jasmine smiled back at Fergus shyly. "Thank you, My Lord I would appreciate that very much. I can see if my mother will bake an apple pie I can bring on my visit. Your father seems to enjoy them."

Jasmine knew the Teryn had a mighty sweet tooth. He especially seemed to have a special fondness for her mother's apple pie. At the village's fair the Teryn often judged the cooking contests. Her father used to but stopped once her mother began entering them. This is where the Teryn was introduced to her mother's baked goods. Ever since then her mother would bring a few treats for the Teryn's family during the holidays. This always brought a smile to the Teryn's face. Before that she often did not see the Teryn when they came for a holiday decorating committee meeting, but ever since he greets them with the Teryna. Her mother loved to bake, but she loved sharing her creations even more. Baking pies and cakes was her mother's only indulgence and no one was complaining.

Fergus' smiled widened. "That is not necessary, my lady, but father will be pleased. Your mother makes the best pies. The whole family enjoys her baked goods."

She blushed and bowed. "Thank you, My Lord. That is kind of you to say. Mother will be delighted to know all of you enjoy her pies."

Once the children behind her realized who the new comers were they quickly followed suit and also bowed. Jasmine apologized for not making introductions then quickly rectified this. The Teryn's children offered a few rides on their sled to the children from the village. The children were very happy to oblige. They were glad to put down their makeshift sleds that never quite went down the hill right.

While Alistair waited for a turn on a sled he watched Fergus and Rory converse with his sister and the other girl from town, Kara, the bottler's daughter. Fergus's full attention was on Kara, which had the poor girl blushing feverishly. Fergus' words came out like silk while Rory looked uncomfortable and had seemed to forget how to speak. He also kept looking at Jasmine. _Does Rory have a crush on my sister? _

Astrid was now standing beside him. "Fergus has been doing a lot of that lately. He gave her a puzzled look.

She smiled and clarified. "I mean talking to girls."

He hadn't given it much thought but now thinking back he had also noticed this.

"It's our turn," she said, motioning towards the sled. Alistair nodded and took Astrid down the hill once more. When he brought the sled back up the hill, Rory was speaking to one of the boys. Alistair thought maybe he may have read too much into Rory's demeanor earlier and decided not to give it anymore thought.

"It's time for us to head back, but it was wonderful meeting all of you," Fergus said to the children from town, but held eye contact with the Jasmine's friend the longest. Astrid saw this and just rolled her eyes.

"Us too," replied the bottler's eldest. The fair maiden, Kara, whom Fergus had been speaking with the entire time, was the boy's sister. He seemed a little too eager to separate Fergus and his sister. But immediately began grinning widely when Astrid skipped up to the group enthusiastically bidding them all farewell.

Astrid had a natural and innocent enthusiasm and charm that was infectious. Alistair was sure she wasn't really aware of it. Fergus possessed this trait too. People liked Aiden, but he was…gruffer maybe, Alistair couldn't put his finger on it.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long to post. Happy Holidays! Thanks to my beta Kira Tamarion. Please RR.

Alistair's first year with the Couslands was coming to a close. He was proving himself to be an ideal page. Everyone seemed pleased. With each success he was given more responsibilities. He didn't mind instead he was honored. His very long chore list was a testament to his achievements. There were still a few years before arms training begins. Right now academics, horseback riding and decorum were the focus of his lessons. Aldous taught him reading, arithmetic, and geography. Aldous extensively lectured on Ferelden history in general and the Cousland family history in particular.

Fergus graciously offered to spend the afternoon with Astrid and Alistair. They planned to ride out to the forest's edge. Rory and Aiden could have come along, but they both had other obligations. Aiden had a sparring session scheduled and Rory had errands to run in town. Upon Eleanor insistence, the children never left the castle without an escort. Today, Ser Galen was their escort. Since Galen was a younger knight he served more as a companion for Fergus than a guard. While most of the older guards were stoic and vigilant, Galen would sit and chat. They all felt safe in their little section of the world so a companion was more appreciated than a quiet guardsman.

Galen and Alistair were preparing the horses to ride out to the clearing. Astrid declined assistance readying her pony, Magic. She only had him for a year and enjoyed taking care of him just as much as she enjoyed riding him. This was not surprising. She had a natural affinity with animals and relished even the more tedious chores tending them. This talent with animals encompassed riding as well. In only a few months she had become a confident rider.

Astrid smiled when their destination came into view. It was not difficult to understand why many found solace at the small clearing. It was close enough to the village and castle that guards patrolled the area. The forest rose around it on one side and it greeted a meadow of wild flowers on the other side. Someone long gone, had shaped the stones around the pond into seating. The trees closest to the pond were excellent for climbing. One in particular served as extra seating: a tree that split into two with one strong branch curving past the water's edge.

It was on this tree that Alistair and Astrid planted themselves. Alistair beseeched Fergus and Astrid to help him study for Aldous' end of the year history exam. The Cousland and Ferelden history were two subjects Aldous was adamant that his pupils learn and was the bulk of the material for the exam. Aldous celebrated a successful year of lessons by providing his youngest pupils a rather lengthy exam. The examination would take an entire morning and was scheduled to occur in one day.

"What happens if someone fails?" Alistair asked

"You should ask Aiden," Astrid smirked.

Alistair's was astounded. "He failed an exam covering his own family history!"

With a quirk of an eyebrow she replied, "This surprises you?"

"So he did it on purpose?"

"Not that time. He probably thought along the same lines you have; that he would surely not fail such a test."

"What happened?"

"Punishment wise?" Alistair nodded. "Well, I must say Aldous' punishment was ingenious," she chuckled. "Aiden had to retake the test on his day of rest and in front of a prestigious audience, Father, Mother, the Guard captain, ten people. I was there. I was three and fell asleep half way through."

Alistair swallowed hard. The idea of retaking a test in front of that audience terrified him. _I must pass_. He preferred the rod to that or actually no punishment at all.

"Does the Teryn forbid the use of the rod or does he allow Aldous the liberty to choose?"

"I think they are of like mind on the subject. They both believe in using it sparingly" Astrid discerned.

"The chantry tutors believe the opposite," Alistair groaned. "Was that the worst punishment any of you received?"

"No, Father took the switch to Aiden's rump once." Astrid confirmed.

Alistair sucked in his breath, and his eyes widen. "His crime must have been heinous for it to warrant such a response." Astrid snorted in agreement which prompted Alistair to chuckle.

"The crime was against Astrid," Fergus elaborated.

Alistair raised an eyebrow. He could not fathom what the crime could have been.

The two gave each other a hard time but it was born from camaraderie. Fergus answered Alistair's unspoken question. "There rough housing was not always in jest. Aiden did not take kindly to the idea of a baby sister at first," Fergus said cautiously.

"That's putting it mildly," Astrid snorted. "But I will admit my part in it. I did have a habit of following him around like a puppy. We were outside with the Howe children. Aiden was playing with his toy soldiers. I jumped in a mud puddle splashing him and his toys. He tackled me and made me eat mud."

Alistair tried not to laugh, be he could see Aiden doing that.

Fergus peeped in "You two should probably start studying." Astrid nodded. Fergus began grilling the two and providing helpful advice along the way.

They studied for an hour then headed back to the castle. The next day they both passed the test with flying colors.

6 months later

It was a week until Satinalia, it was hosted by the Teyrns and crown alternating years. Last year the Couslands went to Denerim while Alistair was allowed to go home for the holiday. He was told that after his first year that would change. If the celebration wasn't hosted at the castle he would accompany the Couslands to Denerim. Last year, even though the Couslands were away, they funded a feast hosted by Highever leadership held in the town square. Each year children enjoyed a break from their lessons between Satinlia and First Day.

This year the Couslands were staying in Highever. All of the Teyrn's vassals were traveling there for the celebration. The Howe's were due to arrive two days before Satinalia. While everyone else were due to arrive on the eve. Aldous had spent many lessons covering the titles and lineage of the families from the north. Westhills was technically in the south but far enough north that the Arl swore fealty to the Couslands. This also balanced out the Arls, with two swearing fealty to each Teryn. When explained all this, Alistair had asked who then swore fealty to the crown, which made Astrid giggle. She answered before Aldous had a chance. She simply said "everyone" then allowed Aldous to elaborate.

Everyone at the castle was in a cheery mood even if they were busy preparing for the Howe's arrival. Most of the nobles stayed until First Day then headed back home. The captain had commanded Alistair to help Rory and Jevin clean and polish the guards' armor. Alistair and Rory were more than happy to do their part. Jevin, on the other hand, was grumbling. He only stopped grumbling when a knight walked by. Rory couldn't help shaking his head in disapproval.

Once the two boys were alone, Alistair openly discussed his dislike of Jevin. "Jevin has become almost unbearable these last few months. I almost wish the captain would go ahead and knight him even if he doesn't deserve it," fumed Alistair. He furrowed his brows when he saw Rory looking cheerful.

"Actually in a few days, before the holidays, he is going back to the south for good. I just found out. It will be announced tonight."

"Alistair asked, "Really!"

Yes, Jevin's older half-sister, Lady Cecil, inherited the Bannorn of Penfro from her mother. But the daughter has died a few years back with no heirs. Her will was suspiciously changed at the last minute. It stated that if she died childless that the bannorn would go to her father." For years Lady Cecil's husband and a cousin have been contesting the will saying it was a forgery. When I went to Denerim with the Couslands I heard rumors that the crown might reward the bannorn to Lord Cormac, Jevin's father, just too make him go away. He had been petitioning the crown for land and a title for years. Seems the gossips might have been right. Jevin is going home to learn how to run the Bannorn."

"Well, I'm glad he's leaving. I have always wondered why he was here in the first place since he is from the south. Why didn't his father send him to be fostered by the Teryn in the south?

"Loghain?" Rory asked. Alistair nodded. Everyone in Ferelden knew who Loghain was and how he risen to power; many of Alistair's father's stories about the rebellion centered on the man.

"Well most nobles don't believe in upper mobility for commoners. Jevin's father would never allow his heir to be fostered by a commoner, not even a war hero like Loghain. But to have your heir fostered by the Couslands is a great honor. Jevin's pompous attitude did not form out of thin air. It's been passed down from his father and carefully cultivated. Many titled nobles and their heirs are like that. So basically, Jevin likes bragging about being here. Yet feels the actual squire duties are beneath him. A lot of nobles are often like that," Rory commented wrinkling his nose in disgust.

A huge lopsided grin formed on Alistair's face. "Aren't you a noble and a firstborn son?"

Rory quietly laughed in response. He did not really consider himself part of the nobility. "Yes, but my father doesn't give a damn about status. He is satisfied with our glorified farmstead. He believes that honor is paramount and an honorable man is worth twelve worthless lords. I am my father's son, and you will meet him soon," Rory beamed. "I have gotten word that he will be here for the festivities. Many of the banns from the Bannorn come here, even though they don't swear fealty to either Teryn."

The bannorn confused Alistair. He didn't understand how the middle of the country could keep themselves separated. People had tried to explain it to him before but he was sure he would never really get it. Alistair rubbed his temples. He was pretty sure he would never understand politics. Lucky for him this skill wasn't in his job description. Yes, he thought, he was where he belonged. He couldn't think of a better future than the one he was training to fulfill.

"I look forward to meeting him," Alistair stated. "…But you do make it seem like the majority of nobles are a pack of rats parading around as men." Before the words even left his mouth the picture of Rendon Howe Astrid drew flashed through his mind. Besides making the man look goofy the picture the realization startled him, but he wasn't able to hide his amusement.

Rory laughed heartily as he too made the connection and seen Astrid's drawing. "I guess you would think that, considering Rendon Howe is the only other noble you've met." Once Rory recovered his composure he declared, "Power has a funny way of corrupting men. You will understand better after your first visit to Denerim. It's a whole different world. But most of the nobles in the North aren't too bad, except Bann Esmerelle and Franderel." Alistair raised an eyebrow. "You'll have to wait and make up your own mind after you meet them," Rory laughed.

"I heard Arl Howe's family will arrive a day ahead of everyone else. From what I've learned from Aldous the Howe's have a checkered past."

"Yes, it's true, but the current Arl proved his loyalty to Ferelden during the rebellion. The Couslands and Howes have been close ever since. They always seem quiet somber when they first arrive but the children at least warm up quickly. The oldest, Nathaniel, is very close with both of the Teyrn Cousland's sons. I think if he had a choice he would stay here until the day he takes his father's place.

"What about the second son?"

"There is not much to say about him, good or bad. He just seems to takes up space," Rory said with a shrug.

Astrid had spent most of the week with the ladies decorating the castle. It was one of the more feminine duties that she enjoyed. But today was the day the Howes were to arrive and she mostly just tried to stay out of everybody's way. With the whole castle busy with preparations, Astrid decided to sneak off to the gardens. She stepped in, but shadowy movement in a far off corner stopped her dead in her tracks. She listened for voices. She was surprised to hear a young girl's voice. The voice was speaking to someone, but Astrid heard no other. Her curiosity was peaked, so she stalked in the shadows to get a glimpse of the unknown girl. Astrid was thrilled that a mystery had presented itself during what she had decided would be a dreadfully dull few hours. As quiet as a Chantry mouse she crept closer to the voice. Once she got close enough she was surprised by what she saw: an elf girl, smaller than her, brandishing a stick like a sword. "Leave these lands you vile fiend!" The elf girl said to her imaginary foe.

Astrid stifled a laugh with her hand. She thought for sure that she was the only girl that imagined herself as a sword bearing hero. She couldn't help but instantly like the other girl. She would have loved to join the play. Astrid sighed. The girl was obviously a servant, and servant children scurried away when she approached, sputtering apologies. By the time she was four she gave up trying to play with them. At the time, she was so desperate for a playmate. Her brothers didn't want her tagging around on their adventures. She was grateful for Alistair's arrival.

She had spied on the girl for a good ten minutes when she heard footsteps nearing. The other girl also heard them which caused her to drop her stick. "Mistress Ann! I…" The girl exclaimed looking at the newcomer with trepidation.

Ann was one of the maids. Without a word, the older women stormed over to the elf girl and began dragging the child out of the garden by an ear. The elf child's worry turned into anger. Astrid prayed the girl's anger would not loosen her tongue. Ann would probably beat the girl, forcing Astrid to make her presence known. "You worthless elf, why I ever agreed to take you on is beyond me," the angry woman boomed. "Your parents will here of this." The mention of her kin quelled the girl's anger.

Now abashed, the elf pleaded, "No misses please. I'm sorry I forgot." The girl was saying more but the two were now out of Astrid's hearing range. Astrid hated to see anyone treated poorly. She had motioned to intervene once, but Nan cautioned her not to. Nan explained that it was not her place to interfere. If things got out of hand Eleanor would put an end to it. She felt the elf girl was a kindred spirit. She hoped that this servant girl would be the exception and not run from her.

Astrid came out of her hiding and picked up the stick the girl was playing with. _Hmm… a fine sturdy twig_. Astrid giggled to herself. She knew this stick. She walked over to her hidden stash of sturdy twigs and sure enough one was missing. These were handpicked and perfect for her and Alistair to clash together like real weapons. With the stick in hand she began her own game of make believe, but this time she imagined having an elven warrior sidekick.

Astrid was still playing make-believe when Alistair found her. His laughter startled her. Her cheeks were bright pink when she looked upon the amused intruder.

"I didn't know you played these games without me." Alistair jested.

She shrugged, "You weren't here."

Still smirking, Alistair said, with as much decorum as he could muster, "I am to accompany you to your family's quarters, my lady."

"You could just tell Nan you couldn't find me," she said nonchalantly. But Alistair saw the hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Astrid! Nan would have my head." Worry lines formed on his face.

Astrid giggled. "Don't worry Alistair. I'll go without a fight."

Alistair laughed and shook his head in relief. Once they arrived at the entrance to the private family quarters, he told her that Nan was in the master suite with Eleanor. Astrid nodded. "Thanks, and happy Satinalia Alistair," she said hugging him.

He blushed and nodded. He could not make eye contact with the amused guards. Astrid giggled before disappearing behind the door. A discombobulated Alistair quickly scampered away. He knew she enjoyed seeing him flustered but he couldn't help smiling. _She's evil_. .

Astrid entered her parent's quarters and found Nan talking with her mother. Her mother's handmaiden finished the final touches of Eleanor's delicate hairstyle.

Astrid gazed upon her mother with awe. "You look beautiful, Mama."

Eleanor fondly smiled at her youngest. "Thank you dear." She would have hugged her, but the many fingers upon her head wouldn't allow it.

Nan waited a moment to allow the exchange. Then with purpose said, "Come child. We can't have you greeting your guess in that," motioning to Astrid day dress.

"I rather like this dress Nan," Astrid said matter of factly.

Nan retorted with a snort. "Well of course you do child. It's old and no one cares if you get it caked with mud." Astrid knew this was true and gave the women a lopsided grin.

"Go on, Astrid," Eleanor nudged. "You know better than to match wits with Nan." Astrid didn't think this was entirely true. She had won quite a few battles against the mighty Nan over the years. However, this would not be one of those times. Nan never tolerates dissidence when guests were soon to arrive.

"Yes, Mother," Astrid sighed.

Maids had already filled her tub with steaming hot water. Nan and Betty, a kind older maid, spent a whole hour prodding and scrubbing her to perfection. Astrid hated this part. She always felt like an overcooked goose by the time the two ladies finished. Astrid fidgeted and tugged at the collar of the dress she now wore. She peered into the mirror flipping the dress' many layers.

A concerned Betty tried to console Astrid. "You look very pretty my dear."

"Thank you Betty," she said sincerely. "It's just hard to move around in these dresses."

"Hmph, it's not like you will be running in the fields or climbing trees tonight," Nan scowled.

"No?" A wistful gleam appeared in the child's eye as she imagined herself outside playing.

Nan hated to be harsh with Astrid, but couldn't see any way around it. The rules for Astrid were very relaxed. And Nan knew relaxed rules and a spirited child brewed trouble. She should know; she was a handmaiden to a young Eleanor. At the tender age of 16, a leather clad Eleanor was void bent to join the rebel cause like her brother. Nan was void bent in keeping Eleanor from getting herself killed. During those turbulent years she had come close to losing her friend many times. She was just too damn old to follow after this one, she thought.

Fergus came bounding into the room. "I'm to escort my sister to the great hall. Have you seen her Nan?" Nan just chuckled.

"I'm right here Fergie," Astrid giggled.

"You!" He cried with mock skeptics. "Hmm…you do sound and resemble her a little. His hand was on his chin, "Nope you can't fool me! There's not even one twigs in your hair or mud on your shoes!"

She giggled. "Silly Fergie, piggyback?"

"Sure." He was turning around to oblige her, when he heard Nan clear her throat. Both children stopped to stare back at Nan.

Astrid wore a pout.

"Okay Astrid, but just to the door to the main hall," Fergus said to appease Nan.

Nan slowly nodded. "Alright, but no farther than that," she warned.

This produced a gleeful squeal from Astrid. She leapt onto her brother's back with little warning, almost taking both of them tumbling to the ground. Luckily, Fergus found sure footing in the nick of time. He sheepishly laughed. Nan shook her head; she watched with amusement as the two made their way down the hall. Then she cringed when she took note of how Astrid's skirt was bunched up. The dress was immaculate no more than a second before.

Fergus and Astrid surfaced in the public area minutes later looking like the ever proper children of a Teryn.


	10. Chapter 10

Astrid and Fergus made it to the main hall and took their proper places just as the Herald announced the arrival of the Howes. Astrid looked around the room for Alistair. She was glad Alistair's post allowed him to see the Arl's face. Earlier she had described to Alistair how goofy Rendon looked when he gave his infamous fake smile. She also drew a picture of Rendon that made Alistair fall over laughing. Astrid knew Alistair would remember her description and try to resist the urge to laugh when he saw the Arl. She was satisfied with what she saw. Alistair was desperately trying to bite back a grin. When their eyes met, Astrid was already grinning and Alistair could no longer resist. Astrid's grin vanished when she felt the hard stare of the Arl upon her. The man turned to see what had her focus. Alistair's expression quickly sobered before the man could tell it was him.

It was Alistair's job to show the guests to their rooms. Many of the children were bunking with the Cousland children. The younger Howes were friendly and thanked him for the escort. This was not the case with their parents. At the entrance to the parent's lodging, he informed them of the dinner hour and invited them to sit with the Couslands beforehand. Rendon dismissed him with a waved hand.

Lady Aeron, the Arl's wife, interjected, "Wait boy, why were we not shown to the master guest suit? Surely the renovations are complete," she sneered. He began to apologize but was cut off by the Arl who commanded his wife to stop her sniveling then shut the door in Alistair's face. He was more than happy to be away from those two. He hoped Rory was right and that many of the guests were civil.

The Couslands were already in their sitting room. Delilah and Nathanial wasted no time at all joining their hosts. They knew their parents all too well: Mother would feign fatigue, and after their father apologized to Eleanor for his wife's absence, he and Bryce would retire to the study for a drink. This would give Nathaniel and Delilah several hours to be themselves while in the easy company of the Couslands.

They were greeted with warm smiles. Nathaniel immediately joined the boys at the game table, while Delilah joined Astrid near the window. Astrid threw her arms around her friend in a hardy hug. This open show of affection always startled Delilah. Her family showed little affection for one another. She wondered if it was odd to receive more hugs from someone you see only a few times a year, than from her own family. She was closest to Nate but he was just as unaccustomed affection as she. With Astrid's arms wrapped around her she felt all her worries and loneliness melt away.

"You look very pretty Delilah. Is that a new dress?"

Delilah timidly nodded and thanked Astrid. She looked at the other girl's similarly exquisite dress and giggled. "How long did it take poor Nan to dress you?"

"Poor Nan?" She said incredulously and both girls giggled.

The two talked about everything that had happened in their lives since they last saw each other. Delilah was aware that her tales were dull in comparison to her friend's. Yet Astrid was glued to her every word as if she spoke of grand adventures. It always made Delilah feel treasured, like she mattered. These feelings were somewhat of a novelty for the girl. At home she was expected to be seen but never heard. Except in private conversations with Nathaniel, and simple formalities, this may have been the most she spoke all year.

The boy's conversation was quite different. They spoke of hunting and training. This year more than any other, Fergus and Nathaniel discussed learning to follow in their father's footsteps. However, when the conversation veered towards the topic of girls, their voices turned to whispers. Astrid had one ear tuned to their conversation while she chatted with Dahlia, and the minute the whispers began, the female siblings' conversation turned to their brothers. They giggled and snickered as they compared their brothers' attempts with the opposite sex.

Eleanor and Nan, the only two adults in the room, talked quietly and watched the children interact. Eleanor smiled every time the girls giggled. She enjoyed seeing the Howe girl's face brighten in the company of her child. Delilah was very reserved, the complete opposite of her boisterous daughter. She fondly remembered her husband's exaggerated tales of her daughter's birth. At the birthing celebration, Bryce regaled fellow nobles that his little girl came into this world eyes wide open with a grand smile upon her face. Eleanor remembered Astrid's birth a little differently. But she dare not ruin her husband's revelry by pointing this out. From the moment Bryce held Astrid, she became the apple of his eye. Eleanor knew this made her the girl's sole disciplinarian, but she didn't mind, even if it had been an uphill battle ever since. Both she and Nan had a few grey hairs to test to that.

Thinking about Bryce and Astrid's relationship brought memories of her own father who died three years after the rebellion and the death of her brother. Her relationship with her father was strained at times. Her father had wished for another heir not another girl. The fact that she behaved like a boy only increased his anger.

Nan noticed the sad expression on her friend's face. "Are you alright?"

Eleanor reassuringly patted her companion's arm. "Don't worry, Nan." She understood and took Eleanor's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. Eleanor smiled warmly in return. Nan had been her rock throughout most of her life.

Aeron Howe joined the small group an hour before supper. She entered the room with an entourage that included her lady-in-waiting, her children's nanny, and her youngest child, Thomas. All wore sour expressions. She gave a customary bow to Eleanor accompanied by a forced smile. Eleanor found the women's company a chore. If propriety and duty allowed it, neither woman would seek out the other. Eleanor, the epitome of grace, kept her misgivings hidden. The same could not be said for Aeron. The women glared upon the world as if the air itself was there to annoy her. Eleanor had vague recollection of a time when this was not the case. Aeron was never going to win an award for personality, but all of the joy seemed to drain out of her once she was married.

The next day was the eve of the festivities. It also marked the last day of lessons for two weeks. The day always began with a period of fasting followed by a grand late night feast. Thomas Howe joined the tutor session with Aldous. Until their lesson, Alistair doubted if Thomas was capable of speech. The boy had been here a whole day and Alistair had yet to hear him utter one word. Aldous directed some of his questions towards Thomas which the boy responded to, but beyond that the boy never spoke. Astrid, who normally was warm and friendly with everyone, only acknowledged the boy when it was expected of her.

Once their lessons were through, Astrid and Alistair were standing together in the training yard. "Does Delilah not receive tutoring?" Alistair probed.

Astrid replied with disdain, "Yes, but unlike me she does not receive lessons that mirror her brothers. Delilah's nanny teaches her the finer arts. While we learn geography and history, Delilah learns to sew like a proper young lady."

Alistair laughed quietly. "Surely a proper young lady needs to know a little about history, geography, and literature."

"Yes, of course, but most feel these are second to etiquette, sewing, and music," Astrid groaned.

Alistair questioned wryly, "Can you embroider?"

"Oh yes, you think mother or Nan would let me out of learning those dreadful arts."

Alistair chuckled. "No, I guess not," he agreed. Next, Alistair shared with Astrid his earlier theory about Thomas. Upon hearing this, Astrid broke into a fit of delightful giggles.

"Thomas has yet to develop a personality. He's only six."

Alistair smirked, "You're only seven," drawing out the last word.

"I will be eight in a few months," she huffed.

"Well, Aiden says that once you learned the power of speech you wasted no time at all to develop your knew skill fully and relentlessly," Alistair jested. He mimicked Aiden's exasperated groan.

Lightly punching Alistair's arm. "_And _you're both evil," she chaffed.

Alistair rubbed his arm in mock pain. He only had a short time to spend with Astrid before Delilah stole her away. Delilah marched over to the two, linked arms with Astrid, with no more than a nod in his direction. But he was glad for it. He quickly realized he was late to a meeting with the captain. The captain wanted to ensure that the pages, squires, and knights were crystal clear on what their various duties were during the holiday season.

The first guest to arrive was Bann Sorcha and her daughter Lady Gabriella. The Bann was also Eleanor's sister. There was no pretense between them. Sorcha and Gabby barely graced the entrance to the great hall before they were overwhelmed with good tidings from their relatives. Sorcha greeted her sister warmly with a kiss on the cheek. The reception from the Arl and Arlessa Howe was much less warm. It was obvious there was no love between them and Bann Sorcha. The Howe children did not rush the new guests but it was evident the children were all friends.

Alistair took the Bann's bags to the guest quarters. Gabby, was whisked away by Astrid. The Bann's page carried Gabby's luggage and struggled to keep pace behind the two girls. For Alistair the next few hours were a whirlwind. By the time he showed one guest to their room another had appeared. There were only six families staying at the castle. Arl Byrland stayed in the master guest room that Aeron coveted. Bryce had first offered the room to Rendon but knew the man would not accept. That room was where Rendon's ancestor, Bann Conobar Elstan, met his demise by the infamous Flemeth. Rendon had no interest in ever staying in that room. The adjourning room was given to Sorcha. Since there were only so many guest rooms in the castle, many minor lords stayed in the inn in town.

That night was a feast for all the lords that traveled to Highever for the occasion. Vassals provided much of the food and drink served during the holiday. Alistair served mulled wine to those at the high table. After thirty minutes, a page of one of the other families gave Alistair a reprieve. Alistair took a seat with his family who were among the guests. After the feast there would be music, dancing, and the lighting of the yule log.

Rory came to Alistair and family with people Alistair assumed were Rory's relatives. Rory had told him earlier that his great uncle Conley's family would be traveling with his father. Conley and his family were the only family Rory and his father had left. Both Gilmore men had lost their wives around the same time. The men depended on each other after their similar losses. Before Rory's great uncle remarried he lived in Rory's home. After his marriage, Bann Gilmore helped his uncle build a home on their ancestral lands. In return, the older man and his sons helped with the farming. This arrangement is what afforded Rory the luxury of fostering with the Couslands.

Marshall gave the Gilmore men a hearty greeting and introduced everyone.

Bann Gilmore greeted Alistair, "It is a pleasure to meet you Alistair. My son speaks highly of you," Alistair couldn't stop his cheeks from reddening from the praise. Everyone laughed good heartily at this. "Ah, Lady Jasmine you become lovelier each time I see you. It is a kindness you didn't inherit your looks from your father," the Bann jested.

"Ah yes, A kindness your son was also blessed with," Marshall retorted.

"Yes indeed, it's unfortunate my son did not also inherit his mother's golden locks," the bann chuckled. Alistair knew the bann and his father were good friends, but it still warmed his heart to see their easy banter.

The minstrels began the night playing songs that all ages could dance to. "May I have this dance my lady," a red-faced Rory asked Jasmine. Jasmine looked to her parents for approval, who whole heartedly gave it. Jasmine demurely took Rory's hand and was led to the dance floor. Alistair chuckled that Rory's face now matched his hair. He watched the pair on the dance floor. Neither his sister nor Rory directly spoke to him about their growing fondness for each other. However, they did ask him a lot of questions about the other.

"My son is quiet taken with your beautiful daughter," Mel commented.

"I believe the feeling is mutual. I know my daughter was hopeful a certain dashing young squire would ask her to dance tonight. I'm glad she got her wish," Sari blushed.

This conversation immediately stole Alistair's attention from the dancing. He inwardly groaned when he saw it also piqued the interest of his grandmother who was hungry for a favorable match for Jasmine. Alistair could give two spits for favorable matches. What he cared about was his sister's happiness. Rory was the only boy he could imagine courting his wonderful sister without seeing red. He knew whatever happened his honorable friend would treat his sister like the jewel she was. _If his parents were speaking openly about this it was high time he confronted the pair. _

Fergus was dancing with his sister. Next, he danced with Alfstanna. Alfstanna was older than Fergus but the two were close friends. She was a tomboy much like his sister, maybe even more so. Jasmine and Rory continued to dance together. To his horror, Astrid came bounding up to Alistair. He could tell she planned to get him on the dance floor. Eleanor had given both children dance lessons in preparation but he was terrified to show off his new skill in public. He couldn't refuse her so he only meekly protested.

"I'm sure your parents will be pleased to see the courtly manners my mother taught you," Astrid said beaming up at the elder Balens.

"Indeed we would, my lady," Marshall encouraged.

"Besides it has been weeks since you stepped on my toes," Astrid said wryly.

Alistair had no choice but to prove that he could indeed dance without stepping on his partner's toes. Wearing a smug look, Astrid led a terrified Alistair to the dance floor.

"She is indeed Bryce's little spitfire," Mel laughed. The Balens replied with nods and smiles. Grandmother Pearson however scowled. "The child speaks of manners when she has none…It's unseemly for a girl to ask a boy to dance," the older women sneered.

Marshall gave his mother-in-law a warning look. "Oh, is it ruder than speaking ill of the daughter of your host?" he reprimanded.

Rory's father tried to smooth things over. "Mistress Tilda such rules do not truly apply to someone so young."

The elder women tsked and sputtered, "She is the daughter of a Teyrn; there are expectations." After that she left the subject alone. She knew that the others didn't see a problem with the girl's behavior. It seemed that all involved would not budge on their opinions on the matter.

On the dance floor, Astrid whispered words of encouragement to Alistair which eased his nervousness. When the song ended he bowed as propriety demanded.

When the next song began, Aiden took pity on Alistair. "May I have the next dance, dear sister?"

"Of course," Astrid replied happily.

Alistair gave Aiden a grateful nod. However he was not lucky enough to escape the dance floor. His sister asked him to dance before he could escape. Jasmine knew of his stage fright in regards to dancing, so earlier that week she practiced different dances with him. When the siblings went back to their parents, Sari complimented her son on unearthing a new ability and squeezed him to her. "See little brother, there was nothing to be worried about," Jasmine whispered.

Alistair blushed but then replied tenderly, "Thanks to you, sis."

The next day was Satinlia. Everyone was going to the chantry for prayer and the holiday pageant held on the chantry green. Alistair sat with his family a few pews behind the Couslands. Droves of town folk were there, as well. Many were scrunched together on the second level or standing against a wall where ever there was space. The only place not crowded were the pews reserved for the nobility. This was the only time Astrid truly enjoyed going to the chantry. She enjoyed the singing, theatrics and, of course, the shortened sermons. This sentiment was held by many especially among the children.

Afterwards, both the nobility and the townsfolk were invited to a feast at the castle. People were everywhere in the courtyard, the main hall, and dining hall. After the feast, the great hall was cleared. Minstrels played music and the adults danced. There were a host of events for the children. Among them were jugglers, mimes, and a puppet show. In the garden, games commenced where children won prizes. Anyone was welcome to partake. Many of the children went home with prizes no matter of status. Rory won a ring toss and gave his prize proudly to a blushing Jasmine.

After a game of Blind Man's Bluff Astrid, Delilah, and Sabrina the daughter of the Bann of Harpers Ford, walked into the great hall for refreshments. On the way, the three overheard a conversation between Lady Aeron Howe and Bann Esmerelle. The women were discussing their disproval of Bryce providing lavish gifts and entertainment to the lower class. They wished the festivities were segregated, keeping the rift raff outside the castle walls. Aeron also commented that it was a gross mismanagement of their taxes. The other women nodded in agreement.

Astrid stopped and just listened until her tempter got the better of her at hearing that last comment. "My father shows graciousness to all his vassals no matter of rank, which I see neither of you mind receiving," she scowled. "_Besides_ the king himself is similarly generous during this season, what gives any of us any right to be any different?"

Esmerelle gasped and sheepishly looked around to see who heard the exchange, but Aeron just glared at the child. Astrid was also aware of their audience, who were looking aghast. She swiftly lowered her eyes from the two older ladies and quietly left the hall embarrassed by her own hot headed actions. Her two friends quickly followed her to her room. The onlookers disapproved of the older ladies' rude comments about their host, not Astrid's actions. Among the audience were Astrid's cousin and aunt. Lady Sorcha graced the two offending ladies with a reproachful look then quietly asked Nan to take a tray of treats to Astrid's room.

All the way to her room Astrid berated herself for her actions. She believed the disapproving looks from the growing crowd were for her. She hated the idea that her actions might bring shame to her family. Not wanting to impose on revelry any more than she already had, she told her friends she would be alright and gave them leave to go back and enjoy the festivities.

"Don't be silly we want to stay with you," Sabrina consoled her.

Delilah nodded in agreement but did not make eye contact with Astrid. This made Astrid feel ten times worse for her behavior. She may not like the Arlessa but she adored her daughter. Once they made it to Astrid's room, Astrid loudly berated herself, "My actions were thoughtless." She turned to Delilah and grabbed her hands and implored, "Please forgive me. I should never have spoken to your mother like that."

Delilah finally made eye contact and then squeezed Astrid's hands. "Oh, Astrid I'm not angry with you." Delilah was going to say more but a new comer interrupted.

"I thought it prudent to check on you, Astrid" explained her cousin.

"Oh dear, Gabby you heard me?" Gabby nodded. Astrid's eyes widened. "Did many hear my awful words?" Astrid asked biting her lower lip.

"A few, but don't fret little cousin, you didn't say anything that onlookers weren't thinking."

"But _they_ had the good sense not to voice their thoughts," Astrid added gravely.

"Only because as adults they can't speak their mind so freely…I even heard someone say so."

Astrid raised a brow.

Gabby sighed and looked nervously at Delilah. _No doubt I too need a few lessons in holding my tongue_. _Well at least I can choose my next words more carefully_. "I heard someone behind me say 'about time someone spoke up.'" There was more said, but out of respect for Delilah she refrained in repeating the rest. Even though she claimed that commentator was unknown to her, it actually was Sabrina's mother. The last thing she wanted to do in her attempt to console her cousin was forge a wedge between two friends. She noticed that even the little she said affected Delilah. The girl's face was as pale as a ghost and she had reverted back to lowering her head.

Delilah knew her mother was not well liked, but reminders of this never failed to upset her.

Gabby was a few years older than the other girls. Her maturity and keen senses prompted her to recognize and alleviate her friends sorrow. "Delilah, it is widely agreed that your mother's greatest feat was bringing fine, decent children into the world." Gabby stated softly.

Dahlia meekly thanked her. She did not voice that her and Nathaniel both make a conscious effort to be extra generous and kind to everyone to compensate for their parents lack of such qualities.

Astrid wrapped her arm around her friend and contributed, "Very true, I'm even a bit fearful that one day I might wake up and find that my mother has pulled rank and forced your mother to trade daughters."

"I'd accept in a heartbeat too," Delilah replied merrily forgetting all about her earlier embarrassment. All the girls laughed at this.

Astrid gave her friend a mock look of shock but quickly laughed with the others, very grateful her friend was cheering up.

Gabby closed the door behind her so Nan knocked. She was not privy to the exchange with Astrid and the two ladies. Sorcha assured her nothing was amiss that the girls were simply catching up. "Lady Sorcha, bless her soul, thought you girls might want refreshments" Nan stated while she sat the tray down before exiting.

"Maker, do you think Nan heard what happened?" Astrid asked biting her lip again.

"Doubtful, she was nowhere near you and it's not like mother to relay details in a crowded hall," her cousin assured her.

Astrid groaned, "All the women in our family, except me, are perfect images of grace and tact. Sometimes I wonder if we're related. Maybe the Maker got it wrong and instead of me destined to be the daughter of nobles I was meant for pirate parents."

"I could see you as such," Sabrina giggled.

"Don't be silly, Astrid," Gabby chided. "You know both our mothers have been accused of being glib or brazen from time to time. But they have honed the skill of delivering honey coated jabs. I've seen my own mother cut someone down to size without saying one unkind word. I'm sure your mother was planning to teach you this skill when you were a bit older. But considering the events of today, I dare say you might receive that lesson before First Day," Gabby teased.

"That will be the first etiquette lesson I won't quibble about," Astrid giggled proudly.

Gabby said, conspiratorially, "You know, mother often says you remind her so much of a young Eleanor,"

"Oh please go on Gabby," Astrid pleaded.

Gabby complied yet was careful of what stories she relayed. She agreed with her mother that letting Astrid know how similar she was to Eleanor would help the girl grow into a fine young lady.

When Nan returned to the Hall she told Eleanor where the girls were so she would not worry. She explained that the girls were just catching up even though she knew there was more behind it. Eleanor gave the girls a little over an hour alone then sent Alistair to fetch them so Astrid could aid her in playing hostess.


End file.
